Who are you exactly?
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: What's so special about me, that caused so many life's to be taken?So many secrets and my sister almost died for me if it wasn't for my mate because of him I'm happy and I keep fighting for what I believe is right.I owe him my life for everything he's done for my name is Lucy Heart and this is my story, it all started the day she came my life changed forever.
1. New Problems

Who Are You Exactly?

Chapter One

"Ahhh, this feels great" Said Lucy relaxing in her new bathroom

Lucy just recently bought a new 3 story house. It has a living room, a big kitchen, and a dining room and a bathroom on the 1st floor. The 2nd floor has a master bedroom,4 guestrooms and 2 bathrooms .The third room had a library that was the size of the half the floor and a laundry room and a weapon room filled with weapons and vials of 100's of potions. The roof was the training grounds.

Ding Dong

"I wonder who that is?" Asked Lucy getting out of the shower

Ding Dong

"I'm coming!" Yelled Lucy wrapping herself with a towel and her hair in another

\- At the door –

"Hello?" asked Lucy opening the door

"Ah, Hello Lucy" Said Master grinning

"M-Master what are you doing here?" Asked Lucy confused

"May we come in" asked master

"Of course Master, wait us?" asked Lucy very confused

"We need to talk Lucy "said master

"Hai! "Said Lucy sitting in front of her guild master

"Wait before you begin master, I reconsidered the idea…."said Lucy becoming flustered

"And…?"Said master

"I'll do it on the weekends and special occasions "said Lucy blushing cherry red

"I'll tell Mira and Erza and the other girls about the new arrangement "said master grinning

"Hai! Thanks master, now what can I do for you master? "Asked Lucy

Hey guys I'm new to this writing stuff anyway this is my first story. What is master talking about that is so important? THANKS FOR READING!

BYE-BYE MINNA

-LOVE

Katarina Valentine


	2. Legandary Power

**Who Are You Exactly?**

Chapter 2

-Normal POV-

"The council has released 3 criminals from prison and they ordered you to take care of them under your care for the next 5 years, and if they cause any trouble they'll be returned to prison. You'll be leaving Team Natsu for a whole year they'll be joining the guild, and you'll be forming a Team with them you'll be able to go on missions with Team Natsu twice a month." Said Master

"Hai!" Said Lucy smiling

"Lucy, may I ask why'd you buy a new house?" Asked Master confused

"Natsu and Gray broke into my house once again, Gray started stripping and Natsu called him 'Ice stripper' they started arguing, while that was happening I summoned Virgo and told her to pack all my stuff and take it to the Celestial world and Gray accidently froze my house and Natsu thought it was a good idea to use his magic to unfreeze it and ended up burning my house to ashes I had this house just in case it happened so the next time I see them I'm going to kill them" Lucy said calmly

"Poor Natsu and Gray" Said Master sadly

"What do you mean poor Natsu and Gray?" Asked Lucy confused

"Lucy, my dear your rath is **_LEGANDARY" Said Master_**

"How?" asked Lucy

"When you're angry you're very very how can I put this in a nice way my dear, violent? You're more powerful than Erza and MiraJane combined" said Master

"Thank you!" chirped Lucy

"You're welcome? Anyway you're not allowed to come into the guild for three days" Said Master

"Why master?" asked Lucy

"It gives me time to explain to the guild about the situation and for them to cool down about it" said Master

"Especially Team Natsu" he added

Lucy looked sad and upset about the news.

"You three can come out now" said Lucy emotionless

The three appeared out of nowhere and took off the hood of their cloaks down and were shocked that she knew they were there all the time.

"Your training is paying off quite nicely Lucy" said Master

"Thank you Master" said Lucy

"You're welcome, now I'm going to take my leave now" said Master

"Yes master" said Lucy

Master soon left leaving a sad Lucy and 2 criminals and 1 innocent criminal.

-Lucy's POV-

I have to leave Team Natsu, I'm going to miss them being around me all the time. I need to settle them in before I start thinking really hard about everything that's changing.

I, Lucy Heartfilia am going to be stressed for a long time, if Natsu was here everything would be fine and I would be lost in his eyes for eternity. Yes I know I'm in love with my best friend so what?

Another chapter for you I hope you like it. If you don't why are you even reading it? Thank you for reading.

BYE-BYE Minna

-Love,

Katarina Valintine

Thank you so much

13darksoulsand1madhater

For reading my story!


	3. Explanations

Who are you exactly?

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

"Hey Lucy I'm really sorry for everything, and all the pain I caused you" said Jellal sadly

I walked up to him and punched him in the shoulder; he held his shoulder and looked at me like I'm crazy.

"What was that for? "He asked pouting

"You didn't cause me pain, only Erza"I said

He looked sad and upset, in time he'll be fine. I need to explain to them about everything.

"I will give you the tour…..there is a living room, a big kitchen, and a dining room and a bathroom on the 1st floor. The 2nd floor has a master bedroom,4 guestrooms and 2 bathrooms .The third floor has a library that is the size of half the floor and a laundry room. The roof was the training grounds. I only have 2 rules go through my stuff and NOT ENTER THE ROOM ON THE THIRD FLOOR"I said calmly

"Lucy uh you're uh just look down "said jellal blushing red

I look down and found myself still in my towel. I run out the room and go and change.

-Normal Pov-

Lucy comes down the stairs wearing pink mid-thigh shorts and a blue shirt with a pink bunny on it with a golden sun necklace with an angel necklace also.

"Thanks Jellal" Said Lucy

"You're welcome" Jellal said

"I'm making lunch and going shopping" she chirped

"I open thee gate of the maiden" she said

"Virgo!" she added

"Punishment Princess?" She asked

"No Virgo, I need you to decorate 3 of the guestrooms for a Goth bad boy, a laid back guy and a poison dragon slayer" Lucy said

"Yes princess anything else?" she asked

"No Virgo that is all" Lucy said

Thank you for reading everyone I want to personally thank

Otaku with Keys

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**For reviewing my story it means so much to me, I read your reviews. they mean so much to me, I wrote down the whole story and I just need to type it please be patient with me and im only a 7****th**** grader and dealing w/ student council and dance so please be patient. BYE BYE MINNA**

**-love**

**Katarina Valintine**


	4. The day she came

**Who are you exactly?**

**-chapter 4-**

"I'm making lunch boys "said Lucy

"Okay Lucy" said Jellal

After Lucy left the room, they were still scared.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking" said Jellal

"I can read what you're thinking" said cobra

"Do you think she is that strong when she's mad?" Asked Cobra

"Don't know but I'm scared to find out" said Jellal

"Me too'' said cobra

"Boys! Lunch is ready" shouted Lucy

"Coming!" the 2 yelled

The two walked in the kitchen, Cobra dragging a sleeping Midnight.

"Midnight wake up" said Lucy

"I will be right back" Said Lucy leaving

"Uh oh" the two said in usion

Lucy came back in the room with a blue bucket of water and a towel and threw it on Midnight.

"I'm sorry Midnight" said Lucy

"What the heck Blondie!?, why'd you do that!?"Shouted Midnight

"Sorry, I owe you one" said Lucy throwing him a towel

"Whatever Blondie" said an annoyed Midnight

"Okay…Emo/Goth boy "said Lucy running away

"That's it Blondie! "Said midnight throwing the towel and chasing Lucy

"That's not my name! "Shouted Lucy

Lucy went to hide in the library with Midnight trailing behind. Midnight caught her.

Ding Dong

"Oh look the door I better go get it" said Lucy running toward the door

Lucy opened the door and squealed when she saw who it was.

"You're here, yay" squealed Lucy

"Hello Lulu it's been awhile I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while"

"Its fine Red, come in "said Lucy

"Thank you Lulu, I'm going to be staying in Magnolia for a while and I was wondering if I could stay here "said Red

"Of course Red you're my older sister "said Lucy giggling

"Thanks I was hoping you would say that so how have you been doing? Anything new? Can you explain to me why you have a new house? "Asked Red

"Natsu and Gray broke into my house once again, Gray started stripping and Natsu called him 'Ice stripper' they started arguing, while that was happening I summoned Virgo and told her to pack all my stuff and take it to the Celestial world and Gray accidently froze my house and Natsu thought it was a good idea to use his magic to unfreeze it and ended up burning my house to ashes I had this house just in case it happened so the next time I see them I'm going to kill them" Lucy explained


	5. Annocement 1st

Announcement!

I won't be updating for a few days, I'm having friends sleeping over so I'm sorry everyone.

Thank you especially

13darksoulsand1madhater

And

Otaku with Keys


	6. Meetings and Information

Who are you exactly?

"…they never changed do they" whispered Red

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Lucy confused at what her sister was talking about

"Oh uh the stories you told me, remember how you would almost never get money to pay your rent" said Red

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" said Lucy thinking

"Do you want anything?" asked Lucy getting up and going to the kitchen

"Sure a beer please" said Red

While Lucy was getting Red a beer 2 arguing guys come in arguing. They were arguing something about who's stronger and what not, they were too busy to notice someone in the room with them with Jellal trailing behind them quietly.

"I'm stronger poison breath" argued Midnight

"No I'm stronger emo boy and I don't have poison breathe stupid" argued Cobra

"Can't you guys stop fighting?" asked Jellal

They just ignored him and continued fighting, Jellal noticed another unfamiliar girl in the room emotionless, and to him it looked like she was thinking.

"Cobra, Poison dragon slayer 2nd generation 24 years old ex-criminal. Midnight 24 years old reflector mage use's Nightmare magic ex-criminal. Jellal Fernandes 24 years old ex-criminal used to be one of the Ten saint wizards and uses Heavenly Body Magic, Thought projection, Darkness Magic, Fire magic, Water Magic, Wind Magic, Earth Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Self-Destruction spell, Telekinesis ,Telepathy, Magic Staves am I not correct?" Asked /said Red

They looked shocked at the information she just said they were wondering how she knew all that about them.

"How'd you do that "the three said in usion

"It's a secret" she whispered

Before anyone could say anything Lucy came in with beer and coffee. She sat down and smiling.

"Boys this is Red my older sister, Red this is Midnight, Cobra, and Jellal there my friends and roommates" said Lucy giggling at their reactions

"Princess I'm done, anything else?" asked Virgo bowing

"Thank you and yes that's it" said Lucy

"Hello Virgo "said Red

"Hello Queen, it's been awhile" said Virgo bowing

"It's been a long time" said Red

"Virgo do you mind if you go to my hotel and grab my stuff and bring it here" asked Red

"Yes, queen" said Virgo leaving

-Author's Note-

Ok I finished a new chapter, Yay me

Thanks for reviewing. The sleepover was awesome by the way, my three friends and me were on Instagram and playing Chinese fire alarm.

-love Katarina Valintine

Thank you

Otaku with Keys

And

13darksoulsand1madhater


	7. Annocement 2nd

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm putting a few new stories on my page so I'm going to be updating 5 stories at once so please be patient I'm not sure when they're going to be up yet but hopefully soon.**

**Also**

**I'm going to try and make the chapters longer and make it a long story I hope you don't mind everyone and please review my story.**

**My only reviewers are**

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**And**

**Otaku with Keys**

And I'm thankful for them reviewing my story and gave it a chance


	8. The Lone DragonSlayer and her compainion

Who are you exactly?

Chpt7

Virgo came back with a furry animal in her arms and handed it to Red.

"Thank you Virgo I appreciate it so much" said Red

"You're welcome Queen" said Virgo bowing

"Anything else Hime?" asked Virgo

"No Virgo, thank you" said Lucy

Virgo went back to the celestial world while Red stood up. Lucy stood up too and started petting the furry animal.

"Hey Raven it's been awhile hasn't it" said Lucy fondly

"Aroooooooo!" howled Raven

The three boys were just standing there watching the scene unfold before them as Lucy was staring off into space. She quickly went back to her bubbly self and started laughing.

"Anyway I have to do some major shopping so I'll be back around 3 or 4 and if you're going to fight do it on the rooftop the training grounds" Lucy said handing Red Virgo's key

"Have fun, be careful little sister" said Red

After Lucy left, Red just walked away. The three idiots snapped out of their shock and stared at Red's departing Figure.

"It's not polite to stare boys "Said Red

"What's your magic?" they asked in usion

"I'm a dragon slayer" she said

"The Dark dragon slayer" she said going up the stairs without another word.

"She's quite mysterious" said Jellal

"I agree" said Cobra

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" snored Midnight

"How can he just fall asleep like that?" asked Jellal

"Don't look at me I have no idea how he can" said Cobra

-Author's note-

**Happy Halloween Minna-san**

**I've been very busy this week I'm so sorry I haven't had time to update. Also my older sister recently got a new account, and we are going to write a story together. So please check out her bio and always R and R.**

**I'd like to thank my new reviewer**

AMMiss

And of course

13darksoulsand1madhater

And

Otaku with Keys

See you next time bye bye Minna

-love Katarina Valintine


	9. Annocement 3rd

**ANNOUCENMENT NOTICE 3!**

**I'm so sorry everyone I haven't updated since Halloween it's just been hectic right now, around the house. I also won't be able to update that much because I have exams before the semester ends and I have to start studying so my sister will be taking over the story for a while. I hope you don't mind minna-san. If you have any questions P.M. and my sister will tell me any questions you have and I will answer them the best ability I can, we also have a special guest.**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: Kitty and Myst-**

**Kitty: Don't you dare finish that if you do I'm going to tell your secret.**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: Wait what are you talking ab-**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: How did you find out!?**

**Kitty: I have my sources **

**Kawii Kitty Kat: Anyway HI HI MINNA-SAN you can call me kawii I hope you don't mind if I take over a little while, please take care of me**

**Kawii Kitty Kat: don't worry they don't bite baka there good people, excuse my sister but it takes a while for her to catch on to things no offense Kawii**

**Kawii: -pouting- your so mean to me Kitty**

**Kitty: Am not, I gave you my chocolate bar last week!**

**Kawii: but I needed it I was on my T.O.M!**

**Kitty: yeah but I needed it this week baka I'm on my T.O.M now, YOU OWE ME A LOLLYPOP!**

**(BTW: T.O.M means TIME OF MONTH)**

**Mysterious Boyfriend: hey guys I'm going to help also with the story I hope you don't mind**

**Kitty: while my sister explains were going to um….. Talk?**

**Kawii: more like -cough-make out –cough, she has it all written down but I will be typing it and updating her story for her so yeah….um sis?**

**Kitty: um yes bad news I'm putting Best friends Brother on hiatus for now and as soon as I come back there we'll be many chapters I promise you guys.**

**Kawii: -mutters under her breath- wonder where you got that idea**

**Kitty: I'm going to give all my stories to my sister so there are going to be more stories so you will have something to read before the next update.**

**Kawii: yeah so yay me!**

**Mysterious: I'll be here to help if anything happens I'm already a beta reader except I got this new account and started fresh so yeah**

**Kawii: Anyway my little sister is going to be stressed for a while so when she comes back she'll be moody and stressed so there's your warning**

**Kitty: anyway I have to go I'm going to dance class bye Minna see you soon!**

**Mysterious: I better go too I'm playing video games with your brother bye guys, bye babe, bye Kawii**

**Kawii: I'm alone now anyway I hope you don't mind I take over and how she got the idea for bfb is she considers our brother her best friend and his 2****nd**** best friend is her boyfriend but the thing is our brother is 14 and so is her boyfriend and there in 8****th**** grade so she started writing the story and yeah most of the stories she writes are based on her life but she also loves the cliché stories too so do I, anyway I'm going to type as many chapters as I can than update them all at the same time but in Who Are You Exactly? I'm going to add a little bit of stuff so shhh don't tell her our secret okay? Bye Bye till next time minna-san.**


	10. Annocement 4th

**Announcement!**

**Kawii: I'm not dead don't worry, I'm sorry I let you guys down and didn't update for almost a whole two weeks. It's just I've been stressing all week because I have Homecoming tomorrow night and I'm really nervous and I was changing a little bit of my sisters story anyway I updated the new story called 'T-Shirts and Missions' so please read and review all my sister's stories.**

**Mysterious: Hey please read and review my Girlfriends stories it would mean a lot Minna-san and yeah she has been running around the house yelling 'Mom! What am I going to wear? What if he ditches me? What if he stands me up?' so yeah she's fine now I'll be writing this chapter because her mom gave her some sleeping medicine in her coffee.**

**Kawii: so that's why it tasted weird oh well I'm going to sleep, I'll write the next chapter since my writing sucks bye bye Minna-san!-falling asleep-**

**Mysterious: I will be right back I'm going to get a snack real quick.-leaving-**

**Kitty: HI HI MINNA-SAN! I just had to say Hi it's been a long time I'm so sorry MINNA-SAN anyway I have been studying like crazy so as soon as I come back I will be updating like there's no tomorrow. P.S your author is the leader of student council and the 7****th**** grade leader so yay me and I joined the Spelling bee and the Anime club so yeah. My sister has been stressing over homecoming and she is yelling all day, I put sleeping medicine in her coffee so she is sleeping peacefully right next to me. Anyway I better go, I love u all –winking and smiling-**


	11. Her apperence revealed

Who are you exactly?

Mysterious: Hey Minna-san I will be typing this chapter since Kawii has been sick we would have posted it sooner but the internet was not connecting so here goes

Normal POV-Time skip- the next day 7:00

"Good morning Red" said Lucy cheerfully

"Good morning Lulu, how are you this morning?" asked Red walking in the kitchen

"I'm fine, here's some coffee" said Lucy handing her a cup of coffee

"Thank you Lulu, here's Virgo's key by the way" said Red handing Lucy Virgo's key

"Thanks, do you want something to eat?" asked Lucy taking it

"Nah, as long as I have coffee, I'm fine" replied Red before taking a sip of her coffee

"I'm going to explore the city if you don't mind Lulu" said Red getting up

"Hm, have fun and any questions just ask me ok?" said Lucy smiling

"I'm going to go get my cloak" said Red walking away

"Are you taking Raven?" I asked

"Yes" she said holding her

"Have fun" said Lucy waving bye

2 hours later-Time skip- normal POV

"Good morning boys" said Lucy putting break feast on the table

The trio walked in the kitchen and sat down they mumbled thank you s to Lucy and started eating. Jellal noticed Red missing and decided to ask Lucy about it.

"Hey Lucy where's Red?" asked Jellal

"Oh she left 2 hours ago visiting Magnolia with Raven" said Lucy smiling

"hm" he hummed in response

After we finished eating break feast I helped Lucy wash the dishes and put them away. The other two idiots started fighting and Lucy told them to take it to the roof. Red came in with Raven and took off her cloak. I finally got to see what she looks like.

She had wavy Raven Black hair that went to her waist, she had Midnight blue eyes. She was wearing a black Lolietta dress with black flats. What caught my eye was the diamond crescent necklace and the necklace with a wolf on it.

The next day –Time skip- Lucy's POV

Todays the day I can finally go back to the guild. I'm scared and happy at the same time; I have a rainbow of different emotions. Everyone was getting ready to go to the guild; Red was already ready to go.

-Master's POV-

"Master where is Lucy? She hasn't been to the guild in three days" Asked/said Erza

"Ahhh yes that reminds me" I said remembering

"Listen up brats! Luc-"he said before the guild doors were kicked opened the next thing everyone heard was a girl screaming in agony

-Authors Note-

How was that? If you didn't notice the chapter was longer than the others.

Kawii: Sorry for the long wait for the chapter, I agree it was longer than the rest. Anyway Homecoming was great except the next day I got sick. Kitty dropped all her studying and has been taking care of me.

Kitty: Hey guys surprise I made a special appearance yay and now I'm sick I caught her cold which shocked everyone because I never get sick. Anyway I have a poll of who to pair Lucy with so please vote.

Kawii: I'm sorry you caught my cold Kitty

Kitty: its fine and I think I got sick because I'm stressing myself out with semester finals. Stupid School, I blame school.

Kawii: I agree

Kitty: Anyway bye guys, I'll see you soon


	12. Welcome Back Party?

**Who are you Exactly?**

**Kitty:**** Hey guys I'm still sick unfortunately anyway Wolfie-Kun did the sweetest thing today.**

**Mysterious: I gave her flowers and a stuffed wolf plushie today since its ou-**

**Kawii: It's there 12****th**** year anniversary of the day they met. KYAAAA! Raven haired kids with blue eyes. Raven haired kids with brown eyes. (FANGIRLING MODE)**

**Kitty: How the hell did you know? You went through my room again didn't you?**

**Kawii: I have my sources… anyway we weren't going to update this soon but I have nothing else to do (pouting)**

**Kitty: -muttering under her breath- yeah besides barge into people's personal lives and trash peoples rooms just to get information.**

**Mysterious: Anyway here's the next chapter**

**Kitty: I'm going to my room have fun and don't forget to vote on my poll on my bio on who should Lucy end up w/, kay?**

**Mysterious: -Pouting- But what about me? Don't you want your BOYFRIEND in your room? –Smirking- We could have fun in your room.**

**Kitty:-blushing and pouting- I-I don't know w-what you're t-talking about-t.**

**Kawii: Aww young love! –fangirling mode-**

**Kitty: -sweat dropping-you really need to get a boyfriend.**

**Mysterious: Kitty-Kun doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Kitty: if I did Lyon, Mystogan, Jellal, Midnight, Cobra, Sting, Zeref and of course ROGUE would be shirtless.**

**Mysterious: Kawii will be typing this chapter so have fun- lifting Kitty and taking off and Kitty yelling 'put me down this is embarrassing'**

**Kawii: On with the story! KYAAA! YOUNG LOVE, MARRIAGE, KIDS KYA!**

**(Earlier that day)-Normal POV- (This Morning)**

**Lucy was balancing herself on the bridge with 2 hooded cloaked people and a Goth bad boy and a poison dragon layer following her with a snake and a baby wolf. Lucy was too busy in her thoughts that she didn't realize being in front of the guild all ready.**

"**Okay you guys stay beside me or Red, kay?" Said Lucy**

"**Lulu, the 2 are already in the guild" Said Red with a poker face**

"**Baka's!" Said Lucy running in the guild**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I ran into the guild and saw everyone attacking the two. I ran in front of them and took all the damage, I was screaming in agony. I was swaying side to side and fell; I closed my eyes waiting for the impact to collide with the cold, hard, and wooden floor. It never came, I opened my eyes to see red irese's filled with concern, I smiled and said "Thank you" and I let the darkness consume me.**

**-Red's POV-**

**I heard screaming inside the guild and asked Cobra what had happened. After he told me what happened, I started emitting a dark, murderous aura. I walked inside the guild and saw Lucy in Midnight's arms, her clothes were torn and ripped and bruises and scratches all over her and a big gash on her left arm.**

"**Cobra take Lulu to the infirmary with Midnight and Jellal, I have business to take care of" I thought knowing he can read my thoughts**

**He nodded and told Midnight and Jellal to follow him. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do' he told me mentally.**

**-Normal POV-**

"**Luce!"**

"**Lucy!"**

"**Lushy!"**

"**Lucy!"**

**Team Natsu ran toward to Lucy's limp body. They saw her limp tiny body filled with scratches and bruises all over her body and a huge gash on her left arm, her clothes were torn and ripped to shreds. They couldn't get near her they sensed a Dark and Murderous aura.**

**In the infirmary-Time skip- (Red's POV)**

**I was looking out the window and crying silently, Lucy was in a coma, they didn't know when she was going to wake up.**

"**Don't worry Red, she's strong she will pull out of this" said Cobra holding Lulu's right hand**

"**I agree, she's very strong and very smart" said Midnight hugging me**

**Knock Knock**

**Midnight hesitated letting Red go to open the door and saw Team Natsu at the door**

"**We would like to see Luce" said Natsu sadly**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kawii: ohhhh… cliffhanger… what's going to happen? **

**Kitty: please go on by bio and vote on who should Lucy end up with, the poll will be closed after the 15****th**** chapter is up**

**Mysterious: So far Sting is in the lead**

**-Sting: 3**

**-Cobra: 2**

**-Natsu: 1 **

**Kawii: What were you two doing in Kitty's room?**

**Kitty: N-nothin!**

**Kawii: Mysterious what were you two doing in Kitty's room?**

**Mysterious: Makin-**

**Kitty: C-classified –Blushing madly-**

**Kawii: uh huh **

**Kitty: I'd like to thank my reviewers ****AMMiss ****and of course ****13darksoulsand1madhater ****and****Otaku with Keys. ****Have fun with your family Keys-kun and darksoul-san have fun -winking- and all my readers**

**Mysterious: Lately you've been obsessed with love.**

**Kawii: So? Anyway we have bad news you guys.**

**Kitty: They won't be able to update for a few days because we're going to our grandmother's for a few days.**

**Mysterious: I will be missing my girlfriend while she's gone. Oh yeah that reminds me I, Mysterious love my girlfriend Kitty because she is smart funny beautiful kind hearted and sexy and attractive and how she gave Love a chance meaning she trusted me enough to let me in her life and she is amazing, to sum it up she's PERFECT in my eyes and I wouldn't want it any other way.**

**Kitty: you really mean that Wolfie-Kun? –Madly blushing-**

**Mysterious: Yes, why would I? –smirking-**

**Kawii: KYAAAA! YOUNG LOVE! – Fangirling- oh and take your make-out session somewhere more private you two- a blushing girl and a smirking boy stopping their actions-**

**Everyone: Bye Bye Minna!**


	13. Poll Voting

**Notice 4**

**Kitty: I'm sorry this is not a update you guys, but this is about the Poll for who Lucy ends up with I have to know soon so I decided I'm going to close the poll after chapter 14.**

**Mysterious: So far Sting is still in the lead**

**-Sting 5**

**-Natsu 2**

**-Cobra 2**

**Inu: hey guys I changed my username to Sneaky Matchmaking Inu and I agree it would be easier for me to write if I knew who to pair her up with, so please vote I was hoping for more votes.**

**Kitty: I'm sorry Minna-san please review I feel like this story isn't good enough to continue so please review I will feel better if you review or at least follow or favorite my story.**

**Mysterious: and don't be scared to P.M. her for ideas for stories you want her to write or idea's for one of her stories.**

**Inu: Please take your make-out session somewhere else *Blushing***

**Kitty: I missed him though*Blushing***

**Mysterious: I missed you too Babe*smirking* I Love you **

**Kitty: I Love you too Wolfie-Kun *Madly Blushing***

**Inu: Kya! YOUNG LOVE! DATING, MARRIAGE, KIDS, and me an aunt!**

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!**


	14. Songs and Coma's

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: Hey guys its Saturday yay!**

**Inu: hey so were updating and we closed the poll so sorry if you didn't have a chance to vote**

**Mysterious: Hey good news were going to update all night and were making the chapters long so yeah**

**Kitty: Wolfie-kun will be typing because Inu has bad grammar no offense Sis and I'm in a pissed off mood **

**Mysterious: which is a thing I love about you don't know why but I love it when she's pissed**

**Kitty: O-on w-with the story! *madly blushing***

**-Normal POV-**

"**Guys?" asked Midnight**

"**Whatever" said Cobra **

**Jellal nodded of course still wearing his cloak , he looked toward Red and everyone gazes followed toward the mysterious cloaked figure, she was looking out the window in the infirmary and she hesitantly nodded , she used telepathy magic and told Cobra 'touch Lulu and I will murder you' with a murderous aura**

"**She said touch Lucy and I will murder you, which I agree" Cobra said smirking **

**The other two nodded at what he said and Team Natsu walked in the infirmary and saw their beloved celestial beauty on the bed wrapped in bandages and her sleeping soundly.**

"**Aye Sir" said Happy **

"**Lucy" said Erza looking at her fragile body**

"**She's in a coma, Wendy doesn't know when she will wake up" said Cobra **

**The three felt guilty of what happened to Lucy. It was their fault in the first place she was in a coma**

"**I'm sorry Luce" said Natsu looking at her**

"**I'm sorry, Lucy" said Gray who smiled sadly at his little sister he loved in a sibling way**

"**Lucy, I'm sorry, this is my fault" said Erza**

**-Time Skip-**

"**Okay guys she wants to be alone with Lucy right now" Said Cobra getting up**

"**Let's go" they all left the room, they cracked the door open a bit**

"**Thank you Cobra, don't tell them anything about me and watch Jellal don't let him take off his hood"**

"**Hm" Said Cobra**

**(A/N: this song is important to the story so please remember it)**

**-Normal POV-**

**They watched her walk to Lucy's bed and started crying for half an hour. What shocked them was when she started singing with an angelic voice.**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

**3½ weeks later-Time Skip- (Red's POV)**

'**It's been 3½ weeks since I saw her bright smile, people keep asking me about Lulu and who am I? And why I won't show my identity, take a fucking hint leave me alone!' I thought**

**I walked in the infirmary to check on her and saw her mumbling a name and twisting and turning. Due to my DragonSlayer hearing I heard clearly what she was saying**

"**S-sting S-sting w-where are you?" she mumbled**

'**She's awake, Lulu is awake! I need to tell the other's' I though**

'**While Lucy was in her coma, me and the boys got closer, we only talk to each other, me and Jellal keep our cloaks and hoods on all the time , we will reveal our identity when Lucy wakes up, we don't even have our guild insignia, we were waiting for Lulu to wake up'**

"**Guys Lulu is awake get up here now!" I whispered knowing Cobra will hear me**

"**B-Blood?" she said **

"**Yes Lulu?" I said walking over to her she opened her big chocolate brown eyes and smiled at me the trio arrived looking at Lulu and smiled at the beloved celestial beauty in front of them **

"**Hey guys" said Lucy sitting up and wincing in pain **

"**Lulu how are you feeling?" I asked her**

"**Good I'm just sore, that's all" she said **

**I walked over to her and used my healing magic on her and smiled at her than grabbed Midnight and Jellal.**

"**Cobra fill Lucy in on everything I have to talk to the two" I said leaving **

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: So how was that?**

**Inu: I personally like it, what about you Mysterious?**

**Mysterious: I like it so yes Sting won, HERE ARE THE RESULTS!**

**Sting- 5**

**Cobra- 4**

**Natsu- 3**

**Kitty: I like to personally thank my reviewers ****Otaku with Keys and ****13darksoulsand1madhater and AMMiss!**

**Everyone: Until next time Minna-san bye bye!**


	15. Some Secrets Revealed

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: We decided to update two more chapters of this story and T-Shirts and Missions and Best Friends Brother for tonight.**

**Inu: T-Shirts and Missions is coming to end originally it was a one-shot but we decided a three-shot.**

**Mysterious: Kitty-Kun doesn't own Fairy Tail, if she did she would kidnap frosh and keep him and on with the story.**

**-Red's POV-**

**I sat down on one of the guild's chair with a beer in front of me, and Jellal and Midnight in front of me.**

"**Since you know one of my secrets, my full name Red Blood Wolf" I said they nodded in response**

"**You can't tell Lulu she's the princess of the dragon realm" I said they nodded again**

"**So start from the beginning" Jellal said **

"**Okay get comfortable it's a hell of a long story" I said they nodded**

"**Well, Lucy and I come from the once famous Heartfilia Company and we were the heiress's of the company but I left sort of and joined Fairy Tail and when she was 12 she joined Fairy Tail and I quit and left" I said**

**They nodded and I smiled a small smile and continued my story.**

"**Layla Heartfilia is my mother and Lucy's mother. Our mother was the Dragon Queen of the Dragon Realm, when she died I inherited the crown as rightful ruler of the Queen of the Dragon Realm, she had died when I was 8 and I went to the Dragon Realm for 12 years but 1 year in the Dragon Realm is a month in Earth-Landso I was gone for a year, anyway I trained with every dragon magic there is and wizard magic, I soon became the secret 4****th**** generation, I than turned 9 and found out two of my favorite dragons almost died and I was clearly upset, I had to perform a ritual for my baby sister when she turns 21 she will be crowned princess and . I then then joined Fairy Tail and became a SSSS-class wizard, with another SSSS-class wizard childhood friend of mine. Dragneel, Scarlet, Fullbuster were reckless, messy, and very stupid but they were strong and but they were improving and very talented. Soon my sister joined Fairy Tail when I was 14. I left the Guild and joined my uncle's Guild. SaberTooth. I explained everything to him. Redfox and Marvel soon joined the Guild. There are 16 DragonSlayers, I found 15 out of 16, but I still needed to find 1 more I than heard they found another one, which is Cobra, poison Dragoslayer,24, 2****nd**** generation, but when my father ruined everything with the tenrou island accident because he was upset" I said sighing**

"**I'm also a wolfslayer so that's why I have a wolf necklace and Lulu has an Angel necklace, I can transform half-way or full wolf" I added with a poker face**

"**What do you mean by transform?" asked Midnight with an emotionless face**

"**Like for example, tonight's a full moon and I transformed already, I only have my fangs, ears, claws, tail, eyes and markings" I said **

"**Can you show us?" asked Jellal, I nodded and took my cloak off.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Red had two pointy black ears perched on her head the tips of her ears were white, fangs and claws clearly showing, a black fluffy tail wagging side to side with the tip of it white and sparkly silver eyes and a black moon on her forehead with a black lily on her left hand with a tiny crown under her left eye.**

"**You look beautiful" said Jellal while Midnight nodded in agreement**

"**Thanks" I said **

**With Lucy and Cobra-**

**After Cobra explained to Lucy everything that happened she just nodded and smiled her usual bright smile.**

"**I can't believe I was in a coma for 3½ weeks, I need a shower" she said getting up and stretching**

"**Ok the bathroom is behind that door" Cobra said pointing to the room behind him**

"**Okay thanks" she said grabbing her whip and keys and walking to the bathroom**

**Cobra just left the room and saw it was 6:00 in the morning**

"**Hey guys" Cobra said walking up to them and taking a seat with them**

"**Hey" said Jellal**

"**Hey" said Midnight**

"**Where's Red?" Cobra asked**

"**She's in the kitchen" said Jellal**

"**It's 6 Mira will be coming soon!" Yelled Cobra**

"**Ok just don't yell" she yelled back coming back with beer**

"**Uh… Red you're not wearing a cloak" said Jellal**

"**Shit! Forgot" she said grabbing her cloak**

"**What are you exactly?" asked Cobra**

"**I'm a wolfslayer also" she said putting her cloak back on**

"**Okay, moving on explain everything" he said**

**(A/N: You can skip this if you want to)**

"**Layla Heartfilia is my mother and Lucy's mother. Our mother was the Dragon Queen of the Dragon Realm, when she died I inherited the crown as rightful ruler of the Queen of the Dragon Realm, she had died when I was 8 and I went to the Dragon Realm for 12 years but 1 year in the Dragon Realm is a month in Earth-Landso I was gone for a year, anyway I trained with every dragon magic there is and wizard magic, I soon became the secret 4****th**** generation, I than turned 9 and found out two of my favorite dragons almost died and I was clearly upset, I had to perform a ritual for my baby sister when she turns 21 she will be crowned princess and . I then then joined Fairy Tail and became a SSSS-class wizard, with another SSSS-class wizard childhood friend of mine. Dragneel, Scarlet, Fullbuster were reckless, messy, and very stupid but they were strong and but they were improving and very talented. Soon my sister joined Fairy Tail when I was 14. I left the Guild and joined my uncle's Guild. SaberTooth. I explained everything to him. Redfox and Marvel soon joined the Guild. There are 16 DragonSlayers, I found 15 out of 16, but I still needed to find 1 more I than heard they found another one, which is Cobra, poison Dragoslayer,24, 2****nd**** generation, but when my father ruined everything with the tenrou island accident because he was upset" she said sighing**

"**You can't tell Lulu" she said more seriously than how usually serious she is**

"**I promise" he said **

"**Hey guys" said Lucy coming toward them **

**She was wearing the celestial clothes from the Tenrou island Arc.**

"**Hey Lulu do you feel better?" asked Red**

"**Yes I'm fine now, thank you Red" said Lucy**

"**That's good, I'm going to take a shower" said Red leaving**

**After Red left, Mira came in with Lisanna and Elfman in tow**

"**Lucy!" the trio yelled**

"**Mira! Anna! Elf!" yelled Lucy running to them.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: hey Minna-san sorry it took so long to update again I was listening to Panic! At the Disco and My Chemical Romance and The Killers so… uh… yeah**

**Mysterious: there her FAVORITE BANDS besides The Vamps and 5SOS**

**Inu: least her whole room is soundproof since she likes to blast her music real loud**

**Kitty: I'm sorry it's MY PERSONALITY anyway I'd like to thank all my readers and the people who follow me and favorite my stories ans of course my reviewers! DarkSoul-san and Keys-Kun and AAMiss so till next time**

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!**


	16. Annocement 5th

**Announcement!**

**Kitty: Gomen! I hate making announcements I'm sorry you guys but, I will be taking a break from all my stories. I am sorry but or exams finals are this week and I need to study harder than ever to pass exams or finals you will like to call it.**

**Mysterious: We also have exams or finals you would like to call it, and we won't be able to update for her.**

**Inu: I'm sorry, I also I have exams and I am very sorry you guys I won't be able to update either for a while.**

**Kitty: I'm going through some personal issues and I need time to sort my emotions out and to think of what I need to do and how to solve my problems. So I won't be appearing on these chapters I'm having family drama and friend drama and social drama so I won't be here and I am very sorry, Gomen!**

**Inu: I am also going through some problems but their boy problems and family problems and I need to sort them out also**

**Mysterious: I will be helping them with their problems too but I will mostly be helping my girlfriend with her problems and Keys-san and Dark-chan I hope you two got Kitty-kuns number she would like to stay in touch because we won't be able to get on here for maybe a year or two.**

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN! HAPPY HOLIDAY! We will see you soon!**


	17. Joining, Partying, and a New Team

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did but I don't if I did Rogue would be mine**

**Mysterious: ...No comment**

**Inu: *sneering*someone is jealous**

**Kitty: *blushing* on with the story!**

**(At the Guild)-Normal POV- (10:00)**

**One by one guild members came in the guild, happy that their beloved celestial mage is okay and the guild crazier as ever. Except 3 people and an exceed are missing.**

**-Reds POV-**

**The guild started cheering and fights broke out, Yup another party for Lucy's return. There so loud, geez! Can they be any louder?**

**I'm wearing a black strapless leather dress that ended a few inches before my knees with a studded bow on the left of the waist line, with black thigh high boots, and my signature necklaces and of course my cloak with my matching gloves.**

"**Guys, follow me" said Lulu heading to the master's office **

**While we were standing at the door, Midnight was sleeping, Cobra with his snake, and Jellal was nervous, of course with his hooded cloak on.**

"**Come in, Lucy" **

"**Ah Lucy, welcome back" said Master**

"**Thank you Master, these three need their insignia's" said Lulu**

"**hm, Mira bring the stamp, where and what color?" Asked Master**

"**Black, left chest" said Midnight**

"**Blue, right shoulder" said Jellal**

"**Forest green on my right shoulder" said Cobra**

**Mira stamped their tattoo's where they wanted them at, and smiled at them and welcomed them to the guild.**

"**Welcome to Fairy Tail you guys" squealed Mira**

"**Welcome to the Guild guys!" said Lulu cheering **

"**Mira stay here and Lucy you can introduce them to the guild" said Master**

"**Thanks Master!" said Lulu dragging the three out of his office and into the main area of the guild and them shocked at how strong she is**

"**Master it's been quite a while since we last saw each other, more like 9 years" I said emotionless**

"**R-R" stuttered Master**

"**Red Blood Wolf" said Mira shocked **

"**Yes, it's me" I said **

**-Normal POV-**

"**I'm returning as promised" said Red taking off her hood**

"**Where and what color?" Asked Mira **

"**Red, on my left thigh" said Red smirking**

"**Follow me" said Mira leaving**

"**Welcome back to the guild my child" Master said while Red nodded with a small smile and left to follow Mira**

"**How's Matchmaking Mira?" Red asked Mira**

"**These people are dense as rocks" huffed Mira **

"**I can tell, any couple's?" asked Red**

"**Yes, Bisca and Azlac are married and have a child and I am dating Fried" said Mira**

"**Okay, unzip your left boot" she said smiling while I unzipped my left boot with her stamping it**

"**Okay, Welcome back to Fairy Tail Red" said Mira **

"**Thanks Mira, Did you put the spells in the insignia?" Asked Red**

"**Yes, I did" said Mira smiling and heading to the balcony**

"**Thank you" said Red following her**

**In the GuildHall-**

"**Listen up! Welcome our new member…" said Mira trailing off while Red leaned in and whispered something in Mira's ear**

"**Welcome our new member… Shadow Heart" said Mira smiling**

"…**and Midnight Raven" added Mira pointing to the baby wolf sleeping in her arms**

**Everything and Everyone went deadly silent, for a few minutes wondering why she won't she reveal her identity? Until they show up and break the silence. Until they showed up and broke the silence.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Natsu kicked down the doors with Gray and Erza trailing behind him with Happy flying above his head.**

"**Were home!" Yelled Natsu grinning like the idiot he is**

"**Welcome Home!" the guild cheered**

"**As I was saying welcome our new guild members, Midnight, Cobra, and Jellal and Shadow Heart and Midnight Raven to Fairy Tail!" Shouted Mira gaining everyone's attention to the mysterious cloaked hooded girl with her wolf.**

"**Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the guild shouted**

"**This causes a party!" Yelled a random guild member**

**-Red's POV-**

**I was walking down the stairs with Midnight following me. I tried looking for my little sister.**

"**Shadow!" Lulu yelled summoning me to her table**

**I was walking toward Lucy, I saw Cobra with her and she was sitting with Dragneel, Fullbuster, and Scarlet with Happy.**

"**Hey Shadow. So where's your insignia?" asked Lulu**

'**I'll tell you later' I thought**

"**She said she'll tell you later" said Cobra**

"**Fine, anyway this is my team, Shadow" said Lucy pouting **

"**Hm," I hummed in response**

"**Anyway, you team Natsu, I'm leaving the team" said Lulu **

"**okay, Su-Wait!? What!?" Yelled team Natsu**

"**I'm Sorry but unless you want Midnight, Cobra, Jellal and Red with cubulous and Raven on our team" said Lucy bowing her head**

"**Plus it's only a year" Lucy added pouting**

"**We don't have anything against Goth girl and wolf and the snake but the other 3 no way Luce" said Natsu frowning**

**I got up and punched him in the face and then ordered 2 beers.**

"**Do not! And I repeat Do not insult me or raven or cubulous again or I will hurt you and stop yelling geez kid!" I thought angrily**

"**She said and I quote 'Do not! And I repeat Do not insult me or raven or cubulous again or I will hurt you and stop yelling geez kid!'" said Cobra smirking**

"**Who said that you that! And who are you calling me a kid!?" Shouted Natsu his hands engulfed in flames**

'**Me, Dragon boy and shut up! My ears are bleeding because of you now shut up!' I thought clearly annoyed**

"**She said 'Me, Dragon boy and shut up! My ears are bleeding because of you now shut up!'" said Cobra **

"**No way!" Shouted Natsu**

'**I said shut up Dragneel' I thought giving off a deadly aura, it was more intimidating than Scarlet and Statruss**

"**She said shut up Dragneel!" sneered Cobra**

'**Lucy we can create a team'**

**She nodded with her usual bright smile and called Midnight and Jellal over. They arrived to our table and were confused at why she called them here.**

"**Midnight, Jellal, Cobra, Red we are creating a team" said Lucy smiling**

"**So what's are team name?" asked Jellal curiosity taking over**

**Lucy looked down and when she looked back up with dull, lifeless eyes and smiled a sad smile and said**

"**Crystal Moonlight tears" **

**I walked to Lulu and hugged her tight **

"**Lulu don't dwell on the past think about everyone's bright future, little Lulu I'm here for you , your mate is here, you're her namaka and Mom is here for you she is watching us" I whispered to her **

"**She's right Luce were here for you, your our light in our guild we love you very much" said Natsu sincerely**

"**How about we go on a mission to celebrate our new team" Jellal said happily taking off his hood while Erza gasped. Oh yeah she didn't know, oh well she knows now. Raven started growling at Dragneel, Scarlet and Fullbuster. Guess she is awake.**

"**Here you go Shadow… two beers" said Mira placing them on the table while I nodded in thanks knowing she knew what I meant**

**I let go of lulu and gave one beer to Raven she was drinking like a baby bottle, I started drinking my beer while Fullbuster, Scarlet and Dragneel looked at me like I lost my mind.**

"**That's not how you take care of baby animals" scolded Scarlet taking the beer away from her**

"**I would not do that if I were you" I said **

**Raven started growling at her and lunged for her, they started fighting, they looked at me I just shrugged and faced Lulu.**

'**Who's the leader?' **

"**You should be the leader" she said**

'**No Lulu you will be the leader, I don't like talking you know that'**

"**Fine I will be the team's leader" said Lucy**

**Raven walked towards me, I picked her up and whispered in her ear.**

"**Good job Raven"**

"**You guys chose a mission" said Lulu**

**All of us went to the mission board and looked at the missions, a particular one caught my eye.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**After they left to choose a mission, I stayed to talk to Team Natsu before we left.**

"**Do you have any questions?" I asked knowing they were going to ask questions**

"**Do you know why she is so Cold, Silent? And emotionless?" Asked Erza **

"**She wasn't always like that but she likes to keep to herself" I said **

"**How do you know her, Lucy?" asked Gray**

"**She is my sister" I said**

"**Lucy let's go!" said Jellal**

"**I'm Coming!" I shouted to them**

"**Bye guys, I will see you later" I said leaving and running toward my new team**

**(Normal POV)-Time Skip- (Train Station)**

"**I'm going to go get the train tickets" said Lucy leaving to get them**

"**Arroooo!" howled Raven**

"**Wait till we are on the train I will tell them" Red said petting her companion's fur**

"**What are you talking about?" Asked Cobra**

"**You can understand her?" asked Jellal**

"**yes and wait till Lucy falls asleep on the train then I will tell you" said Red**

"**Let's go I have the tickets already" said Lucy running toward them with the tickets in one hand with her suitcase in the other.**

**-On the train-**

"**What is the mission about?" asked Lucy**

"**We are getting rid of some S-class bandits with another guild for 1 million jewels for each guild" said Red reading the paper**

"**I wonder who the other guild is. Well I'm going to sleep" said Lucy**

**-Red's POV-**

"**Night" said Lucy before going to sleep**

**I took my hood down slowly and looked at her and my eyes soften and I smiled a small smile at her and closed my eyes and memories of us together when we were kids flashed through my mind. I opened my eyes and turned to the other 3 and went back to my emotionless self.**

"**Ask your questions before I change my mind" I said **

"**How do you understand when Raven talks or howls?" Asked Jellal**

"**Like I said since I am a Wolfslayer I speak their language and dogs and foxes" I said **

"**But they aren't wolfs though" said Cobra**

"**They're the family members of the wolfs" I said **

"**Tell us all you're magic" said Cobra**

"**I use Dark, dragon slayer magic, staff magic, telepathy magic and moon dragon slayer magic since I am the Goddess of Moon" I said **

"**That's impossible" said Cobra**

"**How" I asked annoyed**

"**Aren't they dead?" asked Jellal**

"**Does it look like we are dead to you?" I asked**

"**We?" asked Cobra**

"**Lucy is the of Sun Dragon Slayer and I am the Moon dragon slayer" I said **

"**We are the Goddess's of Day and Night" I added **

"**But the Sun Goddess died 10 years ago while the Moon Goddess died 16 years ago" said Jellal**

"**No, that was all a lie before our mother died, she told everyone her two heirs died a very tragic death, but It was a lie just so her beloved only daughters could live before we would have to run for our lives" I said with a poker face**

"**Like I said before she died since I was the eldest she told me everything, so I left for the dragon realm to take over the crown and if anything were to happen to me my apprentice would take my place" I said **

"**Why can't Lucy take over the crown?" asked Jellal**

"**She can't because she is the celestial princess and she is the day Goddess she controls light while I control darkness, you need Darkness in order for the stars to shine." I said **

"**Anything else?" I asked they shook their heads no**

**-Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

"**We are here, come on guys let's go" Jellal said **

**They all got up and grabbed their stuff and checked in to an inn and headed towards the mayor's house.**

"**Hello, my name is Adam Miller, are you the mage's from Fairy Tail" He asked**

"**Yes we are" said Jellal**

"**May I see your insignia's?" He asked **

"**Yes of course" Jellal said**

**The 3 boys took their shirts off while Lucy showed him her hand and what shocked everyone is when Red put her leg on his desk and unzipped her boot and showed him her insignia, which caused they mayor to blush madly, while he recovered and the boys put their shirts back on Red zipped her boot back and made sure her hood was securely on without her worrying for it to fall down.**

"**Who is the other guild we will be working with?" asked Lucy **

"**They are actually over there" he said pointing to the corner that was covered in shadows, they crept out slowly with their tiny companions following their actions.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Inu: This chapter was over 2,000 words I wrote this chapter this time so I am sorry please forgive my writing.**

**Mysterious: It has been a while, we are very sorry Minna and like Kitty said she is going through some issues and is a bit distant and she is very depressed Keys-san, Dark-chan she needs your help, she isn't ok she's broken.**

**Inu: I agree anyway bye guys see you soon… I guess**


	18. Team Crystal Moonlight tears 1st mission

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: hey guys I'm back I will be able to update for a few days but I'm not sure when I will update next.**

**Mysterious: I agree, we have finals tomorrow and Friday, we won't be able to talk about the next update except for texting.**

**Kitty: Inu isn't with us today because she is on a date with a cute boy named Joey, she Likkkkkkeeeeessss him!**

**Mysterious: Ya'll are definitely related **

**Kitty: I have my brother with me, why don't you introduce yourself and do the disclaimer?**

**Adam: Thank you little sis, my name is Adam, I'm 14 and her older brother and her boyfriend is my best friend and Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Kitty: On with the story!**

**-Red's POV-**

"**Anyway, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth you guys will be working together, the bandits captured my daughter and her life is on the line please bring her home as quickly as you can" the mayor said freaking out**

**Lucy was looking down with her bang's covering her eyes and was shaking, everyone turned toward her, before anyone could say anything Lucy looked up with determined eyes.**

"**We will get your daughter back safe and sound and we will make sure those bandits/kidnappers will get what they deserve" Lucy said **

"**Thank you! I knew I made the right choice by choosing Fairy Tail and SaberTooth for this job" he said **

"**Let's go, now!" growled Lucy leaving with the two groups following her and into the town **

"**Lucy, calm down" said Jellal**

"**No! How can I? They will pay! How could there be so many evil, sick, twisted prople? How could people do this to such a little girl?" Lucy yelled in frustration**

"**Lucy calm down now!" I said**

"**Shadow I can't! I know how she feels, to be kidnapped and scared and to be alone and sometimes almost killed!" Lucy ranted**

"**Lucy, stop yelling there are 4 dragon slayers here and I know how you feel, remember it happened to me once to" I said calmly**

"**Gomen! I know but still, I will do this on my own if I have to, I'm tired of this happening to people" Lucy said **

"**Lucy, I am your older sister, I understand now please bottle up your anger and frustration and unleash it on the bandits/kidnappers, okay?" I said**

"**Fine Shadow" Lucy said pouting**

"**Let's find a map of the town and head back to the hotel room and figure out where they are hiding and split into groups or pairs an search the possibilities of where they could be" said Jellal**

**They all nodded in agreement, they turned towards the Sabers and waited for their input into the plan.**

"**Well Sabers, do you have anything to say?" Cobra said rudely**

"**Cobra be nice, I am very sorry you had to see that" Lucy said bowing her head **

**They nodded seriously before Sting had a big idiot grin plastered on his face.**

'**I knew he could not be serious for a long period of time' I thought sighing**

"**its fine, Lucy-san, and why aren't you with your team?" asked Sting**

"**Because I have a new team, oh my Kami! I forgot!" Lucy said out of nowhere**

"**This is Cobra, Midnight and Jellal and my older sister Shadow Heart" she said pointing to each one of us**

**-Normal POV-**

"**There new members of our guild" said Lucy **

"**You are the dragon duo of Sabertooth, you are the light dragonslayer Sting Eucliffe, 24, 3****RD**** generation owner of lector and Rogue Cheney the shadow dragonslayer, 24, 3****rd**** generation owner of frosh" Shadow said **

**The twin dragon duo was shocked at how she knew so much about them, and then they came to the realization that may be she was just another fan girl of theirs.**

"**Btw, I am not a fan girl of yours, we crossed paths once but you two were too young to remember" Shadow said **

"**How'd you know?" Sting asked confused and shocked**

"**I use mind reading magic" shadow said **

**They nodded and everyone was silent before Sting broke the silence by laughing out loud.**

"**We should get started before it's too late and they decide to kill her" said Jellal while everyone nodded in agreement**

"**I'm going to go find a map" Shadow said**

"**I will go with" said Rogue**

"**Fro thinks so to!" said Frosh**

**They left the group while a pouting Lucy, and laughing Sting with his exceed lector and a smirking Cobra and a leading Jellal and a sleeping Midnight on his carpet following Jellal back to their hotel room, to wait for the two to come back with the map.**

**-With Shadow and Rogue-**

**Silence.**

**Just Silence,**

**Silence was all that was between the two, the two were heading to Shadow's hotel room with the map. It was getting late; it was getting dark, with the shadows creeping from the buildings and everyone heading home with children getting tired.**

"**So you finally figured it out now?" Asked Shadow**

"**I remember now, you spent time in SaberTooth for a while than left" said Rogue**

"**Yes, anyway don't tell Lucy she is only 18, she cannot know till she is 21, do you understand?" Asked/said Shadow**

"**Yes I understand" said Rogue**

**-Red's Thoughts-**

'**He is perfect for her, just like she is perfect for him' thought Shadow sighing**

**-Time Skip- (Normal POV)**

**Rogue, Shadow and Jellal went north of the woods, and Lucy and Sting went east of the woods while Midnight and Cobra took west of the woods. **

**-With Lucy and Sting-**

"**So blondie, why the sudden switch of teams?" Sting asked**

"**You're a blonde to you know!" Yelled Lucy**

"**Whatever blondie" said Sting laughing**

"**How'd I get stuck with you in the first place?" said Lucy to herself**

"**Don't know they paired us randomly" said Sting**

**-With the 3-**

**Jellal and Shadow and Rogue were walking through the woods in a comfortable silence, before Shadow and Rogue smelled something more like people and multiple people heading towards them quickly.**

"**Rogue, do you smell that?"**

"**Yes, there heading toward us rather quickly, do we wait or surprise attack Shadow?"**

"**Surprise attack"**

"**What's going on you two?" Asked Jellal**

"**The bandits/Kidnappers are heading toward us quickly and there are a lot of bandits but 5 are only S-class mage's, we need to get Midnight and Cobra, Sting and Lucy here now" said Rogue**

"**I agree, I will contact them but in the meantime we need to fight them off" said Shadow**

**-Shadow's POV-**

'**You guys we found them, their heading toward us quickly get to the north woods now and that's an order!' I thought **

**I sensed them getting closer and got into a battle stance and waited for them to arrive, screw surprise attack! All that matters is getting rid of them quickly. I looked at the other two and saw them in battle stances similar to mine and the Bandits/Kidnappers soon arrived, there the lower class, the 5 s-class mages were hiding in the Shadows.**

"**Shadow Dragonslayer Roar!"**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: hey guys I know short chapter, I'm sorry if I'm making them OOC but I like them this way**

**Mysterious: she typed this chapter and the last chapter and probably the next one to, well we have finals tomorrow and Friday but we get out at 12:00 **

**Adam: I am going to get an account soon… I don't know when so yeah**

**Mysterious: Anyway I would like to personally thank DarkSoul-san and Keys-san for helping my girlfriend with her problems**

**Adam: I would like to personally thank you two for helping my best friend/sister with her problems **

**Kitty: please read and review my other stories and please check out Darksoul-san stories and I would like to thank my readers and followers and the people who favorite my story and my reviewers**

**Mysterious: Inu will be back for the next update and please check out my new story Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart its dedicated to DarkSoul-san **

**Everyone: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN! Happy holidays – hands you cookies-**


	19. The Mission with the Sabers

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: hey guys, well finals where great for me, what about you Mysterious? Adam? Inu?**

**Mysterious: …**

**Adam: terrible… just awful… I didn't know a thing, I didn't even understand it**

**Inu:-sarcastically- I wonder why?**

**Kitty: maybe… it's because your too busy playing video games with your friends instead of studying **

**Inu: what about you Mysterious?**

**Mysterious: No comment**

**Inu: that bad, huh?**

**Adam: HELL-No! he got the highest grade in our class maybe even the grade**

**Kitty: I'm so happy for you**

**Mysterious: Can I get my reward now?**

**Kitty: -confused-what reward?**

**Adam: sure. Deals a deal**

**Kitty: what the hell kind of deal?  
Adam: I uh… love you sis?**

**Kitty: what the hell did you do this time?**

**Kitty: did you burn my stuff again?**

**Inu: No, he did that already, and shaved your dog and dyed your dog blue, and killed your fish, broke your skateboard, dyed your hair red, put ice down your shirt while you were asleep and tie you to a chair, dyed your hair blue, put more ice down your shirt and put honey all in your hair and put make-up on you and put 'Dark Barbie' on your forehead with sharpie and took pictures, and signed you up for girl scouts and made you go you the dance in a pink Barbie dress while your date was handcuffed to you a.k.a Mysterious and then another time he handcuffed you to a chair while you were playing poker than cheated when you fell asleep than blackmailed you, put a spider in your bed and put hot sauce in your soup when you were sick than posted embarrassing pictures of you on Instagram and facebook and other social media sites and then when dipped your hair paint than tied to a tree and put a fire around you and started screaming like an Indian and well the list just goes on and on and on **

**Kitty: You cheated in poker?**

**Adam: sorry sis, don't hurt me**

**Kitty: what did you do this time?**

**Adam: I made a bet on you, if I won Mysterious would have to get rid of my stalker and if I lost I would have to deal with my stalker and…-muttering under his breath-**

**Kitty: I am sorry I didn't catch that last part**

**Inu: you would have to buy a kitty costume and take pictures and I would have to post them on the school website and Mysterious can uh… make out with you- running away from his little sister-**

**Kitty: you're dead- chasing her older brother-**

**Inu: well anyway… Mysterious you can do the disclaimer**

**Mysterious: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail nor its characters, can I have my reward now?**

**Inu: YES! OF COURSE YOU CAN! As long as ya'll get married and have kids one day and make me an Auntie **

**Mysterious: Sure… I guess?**

**Inu: KYAA! Kids, dates, marriage, perfect couple, raven-haired babies with blue eyes and raven-haired babies with brown eyes**

**Mysterious: uh….On with the story?**

**-Normal POV-**

**While the three were fighting the bandits/kidnappers, the other two groups were running toward the north woods, to help their comrades fight the bandits/kidnappers.**

**-Lucy's POV- **

'**While Sting and I were arguing, we both got Shadow's message and we looked at each other and nodded and started running, there was only silence between us and nothing else, only our heavily breathing from running without stopping, we have been running about an hour. I hope they'll be fine until we get there to help them. I wonder how the others are doing.' I thought sighing **

**-Cobra's POV-**

'**After we got the message, we took off we have been running for an hour now, I wonder if they will be able to fight them off till we get there' I thought sighing**

**-Rogue's POV-**

**We have fighting them for an hour, but they have a lot reinforcements, I look at Jellal and he looks annoyed and I looked over to Shadow, she was clearly holding back and still had her poker face on while fighting.**

'**I wonder how much longer until they get here and help us fight them' I thought fighting one of the bandits/kidnappers**

**-Sting's POV-**

'**I can hear them fighting, their every breathe, every move, I also sense the other two following our actions, I looked to see Blondie tired but determined to fight along with her friends, she looks cute like that' I thought admiring her beauty**

'**Dammit! I need to focus on the mission' I thought shaking my head and coming into the clearing and seeing two big piles of unconscious bandits/kidnappers, guess they do have this under control. I looked to see the other two looking at the three that are fighting.**

"**Stop standing there and help!" Yelled my partner**

**We all joined the fight and soon all of them were defeated, since we all helped defeat them, the 4 of us sighed in relief when we finished but my partner, and Shadow, and Jellal were still waiting for something.**

"**Show yourselves!" shouted Jellal**

**We all except the 3 were confused by what he meant till me and Cobra understood taking in their scent and aura's. Right after, 6 figures emerged from their hiding place and smirked at us, 4 of them were guys and 1 was a girl with a wolf right at her feet.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Shadow closed her eyes and then opened her eyes to sense, a familiar presence and smiled sadly at him, she noticed one of the males and knew she had to get Lucy out of here before she died**

"**Sting! Get Lucy out of here now!" Shadow yelled changing her voice a little so he would not recognize it**

"**Why?" he asked confused **

"**I said now! That's an order!" Shadow yelled **

**Sting picked Lucy up bridal style and ran out of the woods and into town to their hotel room with Lucy kicking and screaming in his arms**

**-Sting's POV-**

"**Sting! Let me go!" Lucy yelled in my ear**

"**I need to help my sister and my team! I have to!" Lucy shouted still kicking and screaming while I sighed**

**I turned to look at her and she was crying, she was just crying.**

**We were near the hotel room, I jumped on the balcony and walked inside and laid her on the bed and walked to the bathroom. Once I was in front of the bathroom door I turned to see her sniffling on the bed and walked in the bathroom to wash my face.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

'**I wonder why Shadow, my sister, did that she knows I hate being the damsel in distress, the weakling, and the defenseless. Every time it happens, I remember the times back with Father, how I was always defenseless against him' I thought crying in Sting's arms**

'**I only cry when I'm in front of my team and my sister, why do feel like this? Why do I feel so comfortable around him and I trust him so much, even though it has only been a few hours, ugh I need to focus' I thought **

**I looked around to find myself in the hotel room on the bed, I curled under the covers and sang a song **

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!**

**Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!**

**I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!**

**It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!**

**Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!**

**After I finished singing I fell into the darkness.**

**-Sting's POV-**

**I came out of the bathroom, to find Lucy asleep and under the covers, I smiled and got into bed and fell asleep.**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: I hope you enjoyed it, I am so tired, I wrote this whole thing and now I'm tired and my back hurts**

**Inu: I'm sorry sis anyway, where is Adam?**

**Kitty: I called Molly and she is punishing him for me **

**Inu: Mysterious still gets his reward though **

**Kitty: he will get that later anyway I would like to thank all my readers and the people who favorite my story and me, of course all my lovely reviewers **

**13darksoulsand1madhater**

**And **

**Otaku with Keys**

**And**

**Amora Love**

**And **

**AMMiss**

**And**

**My sister Sneaky Matchmaking Inu **

**And **

**My boyfriend Mysterious Boyfriend**

**Mysterious: Can I have my reward now?**

**Everyone: BYE BYE HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	20. Identidy Revealed?

**Who are you exactly?**

**Mysterious: Baby I don't see the problem as to why you are mad at me**

**Kitty: I am mad at you, you gave me a hicky that's why**

**Inu: KYAA! Lovers Quarell**

**Kitty: * madly blushing***

**Adam: nice man, you gave her a hicky**

**Mysterious: thanks, what about Molly?**

**Molly: He never gave me one**

**Inu: Kids, blonde haired and blue eyed babies, black haired and brown eyed babies**

**Kitty: *madly blushing*I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Mysterious: *smirks*I still get my Christmas gift tonight right?**

**-Shadow's POV-**

'**I am sorry Lucy, but it is my duty to keep you safe, if you died, the world would be filled with chaos, you are the Ruler of Day, while I am the Ruler of Night.' I thought sighing**

"**Awe, Ripper why'd you do that, I wanted to have fun tormenting the Celestial Princess, soon to be Queen" she pouted **

"…"

"**Why so silent Ripper?" 'He' asked **

**The others were looking at me confused; I sighed and hesitated, before I took my hood of.**

"**Ah, you are more beautiful than ever, my queen" He said**

"**Shut the hell up, I need to get back to Lulu" I said re-quipping Twin katan's.**

**A pair of twin katans flashed in both her hands, the katan in her left hand had 'Ripper' etched in the metal , the handle was red with 3 ruby red jewels embedded into the handle, the katan in her right hand also had 'Ripper' etched in the metel, the handle was black with 3 raven black jewels embedded into the handle.**

"**Oh what fun… of course Mistress, your wish is my command" said Drake**

"**Shut the hell up, I may be queen, but you're not my subject" I said **

**-Everyone's thoughts-**

'**Just who the hell is she?' they thought confused by the situation unfolding before them**

**-Normal POV-**

**They all stared in awe, even the bandits/kidnappers were in awe because they never seen anyone this skilled.**

**All you could hear was the swords dodging the other sword, it looked like they were tied, but Shadow was actually winning. She equipped one of her swords back, and gave him an uppercut and stabbed him in the ribs, with her sword and twisted it causing him to scream in agony, it was music to her ears; she pulled it out slowly yet roughly. Once it was pulled out of him all the way, he fell to his knees and screamed in pain.**

**Shadow brought the sword to her mouth and examined the blood that was on it.**

"**They call me 'Ripper' for a reason, I am a killer, I kill for Lulu, I am the creature of the night" Shadow said before licking the blood off her sword**

"**I w-will k-kill y-you, V-v-" he said before she stabbed him with the sword again in his stomach. She pulled it out fast, and smiled.**

"**Don't ever say that name, you're lucky it's not 'her' or she would kill you before you could unsheathe your sword" she said smiling an evil grin**

"**You are a sick, twisted Queen, you don't deserve to rule, and once you're dead I will become queen and kill your precious little sister" said the girl running over to the now unconscious Drake**

"**You Kidnapped me, tortured me, hunted me down, drugged and kidnapped my Mom, than tortured her than killed her, Kidnapped my Mate, and I don't even know what happened to him, now you want to go after my sister, just to torture her for entertainment…, you deserve something far worse than death, I would gladly torture you and make sure I break your spirit and watch you have a slow painful death" Shadow said smirking**

"**You are unfit to rule!" She yelled**

"**It's my job, I am the goddess of night, meaning the Darkness, I am the Queen of Darkness, no one ever said that the Darkness was a good thing did they?" Shadow said**

"**My Sister is the Light, while I am the Darkness, so shut up, before I kill you, your crimes for stealing and Kidnapping an innocent subject and conspiring for killing the Queen and killing the late Queen, and trying to kidnap the Celestial princess soon to be Queen and tormenting her before killing her, I have a right to kill" Shadow said**

"**Water Dragon Roar!" she yelled**

**Shadow just stood there, when the attack was about 1½ away, she opened her mouth, and ate it. **

"**You're an idiot, I am the elemental dragonslayer, and this is why I chose 'Her'over you to be my 2****nd**** in command" Shadow said bored evident in her tone**

"**Shut up, she put a spell under you!" she said charging at Shadow**

"**Dark Dragon Roar" Shadow whispered **

**The attack hit her and she screamed in agony, Shadow looked at the other two boys standing there, with fear etched all over their faces.**

"**Leave now and I will spare your lives" Shadow said**

**They nodded and took off, Shadow looked at the unconscious boy with blood coming out of his body and she felt bad she did that to her childhood friend, and looked away to look at her used to be friend and she saw she was staggering a little, she was finally standing and looked up with tears streaming down her face.**

"**Thank you, Mistress, I am sorry for everything, but just remember you will always be my childhood friend, please kill me before it possesses me again" she said with blood trickling down her lip**

**Shadow walked over to her old friend and smiled a small sad smile, and looked into her eyes**

"**I am not going to lie to you, ok? But this is going to hurt and I know you didn't do it purposely, I was just hoping you were strong-willed and you could overcome it, Tabitha, I am sorry, for what I am about to do" Shadow said **

**Shadow put her hand into her body and grabbed her Heart and pulled it out, she looked at her heart, it was covered in darkness, but there was a light inside her heart that was the size of a nickel.**

**Tabitha gasped when her heart was taken out of her and fell to the ground, with Shadow kneeling next to her and smiled a sad smile, Tabitha was crying, her long curly purple hair sprawled around her with tears coming out of her silver eyes.**

"**V-V-Vivian, can you sing me that special song, you used to sing when we were kids?" she said crying Shadow nodded**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

**"Thank you Vivian" Tabitha said before Shadow crushed her Heart in her hand and held onto her Hearts ashes**

"**Raven, jar please" **

**Raven walked over with a jar in her mouth and gave it to her master; Shadow put the ashes in the jar and sealed it. She muttered something and the jar disappeared, Shadow stood up, and walked over to the limp body of Drake. He woke up and looked around to see his Girlfriend Tabitha dead, and looked at the towering figure above him, and fear consumed him.**

"**Drake, I will let you live, but come after me or Lulu and I won't hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" Shadow said **

**Drake got up and nodded and staggered trying to stand up, the wolf was by his side, and he gave her a letter, and disappeared.**

**The other 4 were shocked at what had just happened Shadow just opened the letter and read it.**

**-Shadow's Pov-**

**Dear,**

**Ripper**

**Hello Darling, I knew you would join the guild Fairy Tail again, I will see you soon, my old friend, but watch your back, I will come after your sister**

**-Love, **

**Drake**

**He will never give up will he? This is why I don't trust people, I need to find that little girl and bring her back before anything else happens.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Shadow put her hood back up, and sighed before turning around and walking toward the shocked guys, and handed Jellal the letter.**

"**Damn him" she muttered before walking back to the now dead, limp, cold, body of Tabitha and sniffing her.**

**-Jellal's POV-**

**The other's crowded around me to read the letter.**

**letter and read it.**

**-Shadow's Pov-**

**Dear,**

**Ripper**

**Hello Darling, I knew you would join the guild Fairy Tail again, I will see you soon, my old friend, but watch your back, I will come after your sister**

**-Love, **

**Drake**

**I was shocked at what the letter said, I looked up to see her sniffing the dead girl, I guess she is trying to find the Kidnapped girl. She started walking away, we all followed. I wonder how Lucy is doing.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I woke up and tried to sit up, but something around my waist was pinning me down, I looked to see the owner of who was pinning me down and blushed, Sting was hugging me, it was cute, I turned and traced his face with my finger, and giggled, when he pulled me toward him closer, I giggled, he nuzzled me.**

"**Why am I so comfortable around you? When I am around you I can trust, do I love you?" I asked **

**His embrace tighten around my waist, does he like me? I doubt it.**

"**Lucy-" He slurred, his hot breath on my breath, it sent shivers down my back, **

**He opened his eyes, and smirked at me, I blushed and looked away.**

"**Lucy," he said grabbing my face to face him, I squirmed under his gaze.**

"**Y-yes?" I said blushing red**

**-Sting's POV-**

**I heard everything she said, how can I tell her that she is my mate?**

"**Y-yes?" She said blushing red**

"**I-uh- will you be my girlfriend?" I stuttered**

**Silence was between us, I was nervous, would she reject me?**

**-Authors Note-**

**Kitty: I despise you right now**

**Inu: why?**

**Mysterious: You were playing the Barbie Girl song on rewind for 3 hours**

**Adam: My ears are bleeding now**

**Molly: How can I help you?**

**Kitty: Molly why don't you introduce yourself?**

**Molly: Hi! I'm Molly, Adam's Girlfriend, I'm 13, I'm a HUGE ANIME NERD myself, and Kitty is like a little sister to me.**

**Adam: I feel bad for Mysterious and Kitty**

**Kitty: I am sorry if my OOC was a bit uh… sadistic, like I said my mood affects my writing, I had my sister take over to make it seem uh not sadistic**

**Molly: Kitty is that a hicky?**

**Kitty: *madly blushing***

**Molly: Awe…**

**Inu: Kids, make me an aunt! Kyaa!**

**Kitty: N-no comment**

**Mysterious:*Smirking***

**Inu: *whispers something in Mysterious's ear***

**Mysterious: Baby come with me**

**Kitty: okay, I will *leaving w/ Mysterious***

**Inu: Kyaa! I need a camera now! *fan-girling***

**Molly: *Handing her a camera* Here you go, why though?**

**Inu: I told Mysterious to take Kitty under the mistletoe out on her balcony**

**Molly: Kawii! **

**Adam: uh… thank you for reading my little sister's stories and reviewing**

**Everyone: HAPPPY CHRISTMAS EVE MINNA!**


	21. Marks and a glimspe of Rogue's past

**Who are you exactly?**

**Inu: Gomen! Im sorry we have not been on for a while but we are here now Kitty isn't with us… for the moment*laughing evilly***

**Anime Nerd: Hi! It's me Molly, since I got an account on here I am now Cute Anime Girl so yay! We will be taking over; I'm a huge StiLu or StiCy fan, finally Sting!**

**Inu: if you are wondering where Kitty is, she is locked up in a closet. KYAA! Anyway we wanted a less uh…sadistic chapter?**

**Anime Nerd: That sounded more of a question**

**Inu: anyway why don't you do the warning?**

**Anime Nerd: okay whatever, WARNING! This chapter is going to be straight out fun, dirty, and filled with singing and a d-**

**Inu: Shut up! You will ruin the surprise and Kitty would kill me after she reads it**

**Anime Nerd: Won't she kill you for locking her in the closet with her boyfriend?**

**Inu: It was nice knowing you Minna-san**

**Anime Nerd: Kitt- I mean Inu doesn't own Fairy Tail, and can I have your laptop I broke mine, after Kitty kills you?**

**Inu: O-on with the S-story!**

**-Lucy's POV-**

'**I was shocked when Sting asked me to go out with him. Wait is this a big joke? I don't know…but something is telling me to say yes, I trust him, but why? Dammit Lucy! Just trust my gut not my mind.**

"**Yes" I said blushing and looking away**

**-Normal POV-**

**Sting was happy that she said yes and inside he was jumping for joy, he grabbed her chin and smashed his lips to hers she gasped shocked, in which Sting stuck his tongue in her hot cavern, they were fighting for dominance, Lucy soon surrendered and let S ting win, she knew she was madly blushing, when they broke apart but when they did there was a thin trail of saliva trailing from both their mouths, Sting pecked her on the lips and smirked to see a blushing Lucy.**

**-Rogue's POV-**

**I have heard that name before; Vivian nicknamed the 'Ripper'. I remembered Skiadrum talking to her one time when I was younger.**

**-Flash Back-**

**I was coming back from gathering supplies and heading to where Skiadrum and I camped, I saw a girl; she had on a black raven cloak that went to her feet, the hood was down showing her face, she had a wolf sleeping next to her feet, she had raven black hair with midnight blue eyes and she looked two or three years older. I watched the whole encounter between them.**

"**Shadow Dragon Roar!"**

**I was shocked that my Dragon attacked her, but I was scared because she just stood there with a poker face just waiting for the attack to come and damage her. What shocked me was she opened her mouth and ate it, she looked at him.**

"**White DragonSlayer Roar!" she whispered loudly**

**She just ate shadows and is using White DragonSlayer magic, just who is she? I turned into a shadow and got closer; she noticed me and turned to me. She smiled at me and said**

"**This your student Uncle?" **

**She just said shocked me, uncle? Was all I could think of, just who is she?**

"**Yes, he is, can you test him? I want to see what he needs to work on"**

**She smiled and nodded and my dragon just backed away to give us space, I got into a battle stance and watched her to see if I could figure out her next attack.**

"**Shadow Dragon Slayer Roar!" I shouted and turned into a shadow while she was distracted, soon she ate them and looked around searching for me she soon looked toward my direction and whispered something. I couldn't hear it until I focused more clearly.**

'**Sonic Boom'**

**I wonder what that is. Maybe a spell? Of some sort. I was distracted in my thoughts I didn't notice the attack and found myself holding my ears in pain. I was too busy that I didn't notice her walk toward me and punch me until I found myself on the ground. I jumped up and tried to punch her, she easily dodged. This was just how it went her, me throwing punches and kicks at her and her dodging and hitting me with punch's or kicks. She soon pinned me down and got up, and walked toward my dragon or her uncle either way she walked toward the dragon.**

"**He is very good at Hand-to-Hand but still needs work, he is very good with punching, and he is very good with Shadow Magic, but I think if you got him a sword I suggest the Katan and infuse his magic in it, it will help him if he ever runs out of magic in a fight" **

"**Hmm, I never thought of that before? Thank you your highness" he said bowing his head**

"**Oh uncle, no need I would love to help you and your students, ya'll are my reasonability, and even if you weren't I would love to help you" she said bowing back while he nodded**

"**Well its getting late I better go back to the castle and see if Igneel destroyed something… again" she said sighing and shaking her head lightly**

"**I agree, that idiot and his DragonSlayer are both destructive" Skiadrum said agreeing with her**

"**Well good bye Uncle I will see you soon" she said hugging him, he nuzzled his head into her whole being, she let go and turned toward me**

"**Rogue Cheney, I will see you soon and the next time I see you I want to fight you to see if you have gotten stronger, okay?" she said walking toward me and kneeling down to eye-level**

"**Promise?" I simply said she nodded enthusiastically and ruffled my hair before disappearing with the baby animal**

**-Flash Back end-**

'**Hmm… maybe I could fight her and see how much my power has grown since then, I will just ask her after the mission is over' I thought to myself**

**-Normal POV- (In the woods)**

**The group was following Shadow silently, the air was tense, a little too silent and too tense for Cobra, so he decided to lighten the mood a bit.**

"**So do you know where the little girl is?"**

**Shadow stopped and turned to him **

"**Yes of course I do, I'm not leading you to your doom" she said in a emotionless tone, which caused everyone to flinch a bit she sighed before turning away and walking away**

"**If I was going to kill you…I would have done it already" they just continued to walk a little less scared from what they saw earlier back at the field they continued to walk for about another hour before she stopped and a few feet away from her was a cave. The three boys's tried walking into the cave but were blocked by sometime of barrier and tried to figure out what it was.**

"**Dammit! It's a rune barrier I knew it, unfortunately we need Lulu" Shadow said sighing **

**She used her magic to contact them, when she sent it she looked at the boys.**

"**We just need to wait until they get here now" Shadow said sitting against a tree they nodded and did the same except Midnight who was on his flying carpet sleeping**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**Sting and I were just in bed, he was shirtless with me laying on him half-way with his arm around my waist and holding me possessively, while I was rubbing circles in his skin. I looked up at him and kissed him and pulling away trying to stifle a giggle, keyword trying. He just looked at me and kissed me, he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily obliged and our tongues fought for dominance, I surrender knowing I was never going to win against him, he rolled over to where he was trapping me between his body and the bed, I giggled and put my arms around his neck while he started trailing kisses down my jaw line and to my neck he licked it then kissed it before biting a little, leaving a hicky, he looked at me before kissing me desperately with hunger and savoring each taste, his hand trailed down my torso and went under my shirt and touched the edge of my bra causing me to gasp at the sudden action and him to smirk in the kiss. I felt heat pooled in my lower belly and moaned, he broke the kiss and looked at me with his deep mesmerizing and alluring blue ires's, they were filled with lust and something I could not put my finger on.**

"**Lucy" he asked huskily **

"**Yes Sting?" I croaked out**

"**Will you let me mark you as my mate, we don't have to have sex now if you're not ready but can I at least mark you as mine?" he asked with seriousness laced his voice**

"**Yes of course Sting, but can we wait for the uh… sex?" I asked blushing he smirked in satisfaction and he licked my neck and injected his fangs into my skin breaking it and his magic flowing freely into my bloodstream, I moaned loudly as he pulled back and licked the blood I felt trickling down my skin. I kissed him and fell asleep in his arms.**

**-Sting's POV-**

**I smiled at Lucy and rolled off of her and brought her to my side and hugged her, I smiled and turned her back to me and lifted her shirt to were her shoulder blades were at and saw the mark there, it was a white dragon with golden markings. I smiled and kissed the mark and pulled her shirt down and hugged her tightly.**

'**Sting bring Lucy to the northern woods please we need her to take down a barrier in order for us to rescue the Mayor's daughter' I sighed and got up and grabbed my shirt and put it on, I was moving to the other side of the bed to pick her up when I heard her whimpering.**

"**S-Sting?" I smirked before picking her up bridal style in my arms and walking to the balcony and jumping off and started running toward the northern woods, after two hours of running we made it into a clearing and saw them either sitting in a tree or leaning against one, they all turned to us confusion and fear etched on their faces.**

"**She is just sleeping" **

**I set her down carefully and shook her a bit, she stirred a bit before she opened her big brown ires's and looked at me and smiled.**

"**Lucy can you take down the rune barrier that is blocking the cave?" Jellal asked smiling**

"**Rune Barrier? Seems easy enough" she said and got up and stretched before grabbing a golden gate key**

"**Open gate of the Virgin!"**

"**Virgo!"**

"**Punishment Princess?"**

**A spirit with short pink hair wearing a maid outfit with chains on her wrist appeared bowing with a poker face**

"**No Virgo, uh… I need the bag that contains the materials" Lucy said Sweatdropping at her request**

"**Yes Princess, anything else?" **

"**No Virgo that's all" Lucy said **

"**Yes Princess" she said before disappearing and reappearing with a bag filled with books and a light pen handing it to her before disappearing, Lucy put her hair in a messy bun and walked up to the cave entrance and dropped her bag on the ground and started working to dispel the rune barrier**

**-7 hours later-**

**Lucy finished taking down the barrier but she looked tired, she turned back to us and smiled a small smile **

"**Its down now" **

**She said before falling, I ran and caught her and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the cave. The others following behind, as we went deeper into the cave, the darker it got, soon we found ourselves in a big room with a table in the center and cabinets everywhere with papers scattered everywhere and some maps on the walls.**

"**Sting go find the Mayor's daughter while we look through this mess" Rogue said nodding to the mess I just nodded and went deeper into the cave with Lucy still in my arms I soon saw a door with a lock on it a key dangling next to it on a hook, I set Lucy down and grabbed the key and opened it and I walked in to see a little girl on the floor hugging her knee's and crying, I walked to her and picked her up, she screamed bloodly murder, all I could think is oww! Dammit**

"**Shhhh… I'm not going to hurt you I promise I'm here to take you back to your father okay?" I said trying to soothe her **

"**Daddy?" she said after she stopped screaming**

"**Yes let's get out of here first okay?" I said walking out and putting her down to pick up Lucy, I started walking with the little girl in the front of me. We entered the room with the mess, they all stopped and looked at us, the little girl screamed and hid behind me when she saw them. Shadow walked toward us causing the girl to cringe in fear.**

"**Hi my name is Shadow Heart, what's your name?" she asked her while kneeing on the ground**

"**My n-name i-sh S-shamantha, it'sh nice to m-meet you Shadow" she said peeking her heard from behind my left leg**

"**Do I scare you?"**

"**Y-yesh" she said while Shadow took down the hood of her cloak to reveal her raven wavy black hair with her midnight blue eyes and smiled at the little girl with her eyes twinkling, the girl walked toward her and ran into her arms and hugged her tightly, Shadow tensed up a little but she hesitated before hugging her back, she picked her up to where she rested on her hip.**

"**Guys pile the papers up now and leave the cave ok?" Shadow said they nodded and put all the papers into a big pile, reluctantly Shadow gave Samantha to Jellal and went back in and we saw smoke coming out of the cave, and suddenly it was all gone, Shadow came out and grabbed Samantha from Jellal with Raven following behind her, I shrugged and followed the trio with the others following behind closely, after two more hours, they arrived in town, Shadow went into the Town's jail.**

"**So you marked Lucy?" Rogue asked **

"**Yeah, she is my destined mate" Sting said smiling down at Lucy's unconuious figure**

"**What's a mate?" asked Jellal**

"**When a DragonSlayer or foe example Sting finds who their destined to spend their whole life with he mate's with Lucy, their life's are forever bonded and their strength gets stronger and magic power to, but every two years there is a certain period of time where DragonsSlayers go into heat which is called 'Mating season' anyway when they mate with that person they are called mates, when Sting bit Lucy's neck he injected his fangs into her neck which his magic goes in her and his mark in her blood. The mark could be anywhere like her neck, arm, shoulder, legs, back, stomach-" Rogue said before being interrupted **

"**It's on her right Shoulder blade" Sting said**

"**So wait ya'll had Sex in the hotel room?" Jellal asked**

"**No, I'm courting her, whenever she is ready to complete it, then we will have sex" Sting said **

"**Plus if we did have sex she would not be able to walk for about a few days" added Sting smirking**

**-Author's Note-**

**Inu: like I said I am sorry that we have not updated since Christmas, I have been busy with cheerleading and I recently got a job and I work 81 hours a week, I am sorry**

**Anime Nerd: Gomen! I'm sorry to but like I said before I'm terrible at writing and typing on a computer**

**Video Gamer: I agree, she is terrible but I don't know the plot of this story so I couldn't either**

**Anime Nerd: you're so mean to me! *pouting***

**Mysterious: I am sorry too but I have been busy with basketball practice and Junior Honor Society, WAIT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND! TELL ME NOW!**

**Anime Nerd: the jig is up Inu your dead**

**Inu:*laughing nervously* She is locked in the closet *pointing at a closet***

**Mysterious:*walking to the locked closet and unlocking it, as soon he did Kitty jumped and started making out with him***

**Anime Nerd: well Inu has left the building! Can ya'll stop sucking face for at least 5 minutes**

**Mysterious: I would not be talking before we came in here ya'll were sucking face **

**Kitty: anyway I am sorry, I have disappointed my readers, reviewers and favorites, I'm terrible anyway, I don't know when I will update next I have Student Council, Dance, babysitting homework, and now a responsibility of a dog owner**

**Together: BYE BYE MINNA-SAN! **


	22. Making-out, Missions, Exams and Training

**Who are you exactly?**

**Chapter 23**

**Kitty: I just watched the new episode of Fairy Tail, yay! Sting and Rogue are back so is Frosh and lector**

**Mysterious: Calm down, you can throw a party later.**

**Video Gamer: I have to agree, but as long as you're not giving out punishment, or tying me up to something I'm fine with it.**

**Kitty: you guys are mean to me! Just do the damn disclaimer now**

**Mysterious: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail nor the songs she uses in this chapter.**

**Video Gamer: on with the story!**

**-Shadow's POV-**

**After I came back outside, we walked to the Mayor's house. I had Samantha in my arms, she fell asleep already. I smiled down at her and looked back to see Lucy in Sting's arms sleeping soundly, Rogue right next to him, Cobra next to Jellal and Midnight sleeping on his carpet. I turned to see we were in front of the Mayor's house, I knocked on the door and a maid bowed and let us in, she guided us back to his office. She bowed and left, I saw the Mayor sleeping on his desk. I walked over to the desk and slammed my fist on the hard wooden desk, causing him to shoot straight up awake and alarmed, I sighed.**

"**The bandits are gone, and we saved your daughter, she is asleep right now, we found her locked up in a cell, in a cave in the far northern woods" I Said handing him his daughter, he took her in his arms and hugged her tightly and looked up at us, his eyes widened, with a scared look on his face. I turned to see what he was looking at and it was Lucy, I sighed and turned back to him.**

"**Is She-"he said before I interrupted**

"**No, she is alive, she pushed herself to much to take down the rune barrier that was protecting the cave and she fainted" I said sighing at Lucy's foolishness**

"**Well thank you, here are your jewels" he said handing me two bags before leaving with his little girl in her arms, I turned around and walked toward the entrance and to the hotel room**

**-Sting's POV-**

**We walked into their Hotel; it had two beds and a couch, with a living room and a small kitchen and a bathroom, I set Lucy down on the bed, but her hands wouldn't pry off around my neck, I sighed and used magic to pry them off. Once I did she tried reaching for me again, I walked away from her. I turned to see the group looking at me, except Shadow, she was out on the balcony.**

"**Sting"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I know Lucy is your mate, protect her, love her. She has always dreamed of finding the right person to spend her life with. She has been hurt too much when she was younger; time is just never on her side. Her childhood was a waste of time and she had 7 years stolen from her."**

**I was shocked, what does she mean by her childhood was a waste? Just what happened to her? All these questions filled my head without answers.**

"**Lulu your awake"**

**We all turned toward Lucy, my mate, she was sitting up while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she yawned cutely before turning to us, and smiling her bright smile.**

"**Hi Hi Minna, how long have I been out?" she asked tilting her head to the side **

"**A few hours" Jellal said**

"**You are an idiot"**

**We all turned to see Shadow gripping the balcony railing tightly, she let go and turned to Lucy.**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**Lucilla you can't keep pushing yourself like that, I am very happy you're okay but don't ever do that again." **

"**Hai Hai, I know, Gomen"**

"**Well Lucy you are staying with Sting, you're his mate"**

"**How'd you know?"**

"**The nose never lies" she said tapping her nose, while Lucy blushed scarlet**

"**Lucy since your mate is Sting, I think you two need to figure out how you'll be together when you're in different guilds" Shadow said petting Raven while sitting on the balcony railing with her legs crossed lady-like**

"**How about we start doing missions, requiring two guilds or we could start taking missions near each guild" Rogue said while I nodded and turned to Lucy, she nodded and turned to her sister Shadow nodded.**

"**We should get some sleep, it's past midnight, in the morning we will go to the train station and head back" Shadow said**

"**What today is it?" Lucy asked**

"**Uh…January 24, why?" Jellal said**

"**The S-class exams are coming soon, and last time there was S-class exams, they were frozen in time for 7 years" Cobra said, while Lucy just sighed**

"**I really need to remember to put a mind barrier up" she muttered, while I was confused and so was Rogue but he still kept his poker-face**

"**I can read people's thoughts" Cobra said tapping his ear while I nodded and turned to Rogue **

"**We should get a hotel room for 3" I said**

"**I will go get a hotel room" Rogue said before leaving the hotel room**

"**Shadow why don't you participate in this year's exams?" asked Lucy**

"**I just can't Lulu" she said leaving no room for argument**

"**Hai Hai" Lucy said **

**Before anyone could say anything, a bright light of gold and blue little stars fog to reveal a shadowy male silhouette. It died down to reveal a guy with cat ears, in a suit with a red tie and blue tinted glasses and ruffled orange hair. Cobra was snickering a little behind me; I ignored him, and turned to see the scene unfolding before me.**

"**My princesses are you okay? I felt your presence faintly, what happened?" the cat guy asked**

"**Loke I am fine don't worry, I just pushed myself to much okay?" Lucy said Sighing**

"**Look at your keys Princess" she grabbed her key ring that was filled with gold and silver keys, they were all glowing brightly**

"**We're worried about you; lately you have been pushing yourself to where you get nosebleeds" Loke said**

"**I know, but I have to get stronger for this year's GMG. Flare beat me in the one-on-one battle"**

"**Raven Tail cheated! They nullified the spell"**

"**I got 2****nd**** place in the navel battle, I failed Fairy Tail twice" **

"**Princess no one can beat her, Erza even had trouble beating her" Loke explained**

"**You don't understand, I am tired of being the damn damsel in distress, having to be protected, on missions I am either kidnapped, or used for bait, or both, most of the time I am almost killed when I'm kidnapped" **

"**You don't have the best of luck, Princess" Loke explained**

"**Force gate closer" she got off the bed and put a cloak on before leaving the room. I was about to follow her, but Shadow stopped me.**

"**Sting leave her, she needs some time to herself" Shadow said looking out toward the city**

"**What happened today was my fault, I ordered you to take her away. I was protecting her, from someone who would have fun playing in her blood, drinking it and ravishing it, celebrating how they killed someone close to me…" Shadow said **

"…**again, I'm going out" Shadow said before she jumped off the balcony and into the dark abyss**

**-Normal POV-**

"**I have to agree, while she was talking her barrier wavered which gave me a glimpse of what she was thinking about" Cobra said**

"**What did you see?" asked a now awake Midnight**

"**How long have you been awake?" asked Jellal**

"**Since Blondie woke up" he said stretching**

"**Anyway, I saw a tall, blonde woman, she looked like blondie but, I saw Shadow there, she was around 8, and since she is older than blondie it couldn't be her…"**

"**It was probably there mother" I said trailing off**

"**Hmm… Shadow was screaming and crying over the tall, blonde figure which was covered in blood and she was brutally tortured and her magic was depleting, she had enough to where she could survive but she gave it to Shadow telling her 'everything will be fine and to look after Lucy and help her with everything she needs help and I love you both but my time is up' and after she said that she stopped breathing, while Shadow was still screaming and yelling, that was it." Cobra said **

"**And those guys, she was talking to today, they must have killed their mother"**

**-Flash Back-**

"**They call me 'Ripper' for a reason, I am a killer, I kill for Lulu, and I am the creature of the night" Shadow said before licking the blood off her sword**

"**I w-will k-kill y-you, V-v-" he said before she stabbed him with the sword again in his stomach. She pulled it out fast, and smiled.**

"**Don't ever say that name, you're lucky it's not 'her' or she would kill you before you could unsheathe your sword" she said smiling an evil grin**

"**You are a sick, twisted Queen, you don't deserve to rule, and once you're dead I will become queen and kill your precious little sister" said the girl running over to the now unconscious Drake**

"**You Kidnapped me, tortured me, hunted me down, drugged and kidnapped my Mom, than tortured her than killed her, Kidnapped my Mate, and I don't even know what happened to him, now you want to go after my sister, just to torture her for entertainment…, you deserve something far worse than death, I would gladly torture you and make sure I break your spirit and watch you have a slow painful death" Shadow said smirking**

"**You are unfit to rule!" She yelled**

"**It's my job, I am the goddess of night, meaning the Darkness, I am the Queen of Darkness, no one ever said that the Darkness was a good thing did they?" Shadow said**

"**My Sister is the Light, while I am the Darkness, so shut up, before I kill you, your crimes for stealing and Kidnapping an innocent subject and conspiring for killing the Queen and killing the late Queen, and trying to kidnap the Celestial princess soon to be Queen and tormenting her before killing her, I have a right to kill" Shadow said**

"**Water Dragon Roar!" she yelled**

**Shadow just stood there, when the attack was about 1½ away, she opened her mouth, and ate it. **

"**You're an idiot, I am the elemental dragonslayer, and this is why I chose 'Her' over you to be my 2****nd**** in command" Shadow said bored evident in her tone**

"**Shut up, she put a spell under you!" she said charging at Shadow**

"**Dark Dragon Roar" Shadow whispered **

**The attack hit her and she screamed in agony, Shadow looked at the other two boys standing there, with fear etched all over their faces.**

"**Leave now and I will spare your lives" Shadow said**

**They nodded and took off, Shadow looked at the unconscious boy with blood coming out of his body and she felt bad she did that to her childhood friend, and looked away to look at her used to be friend and she saw she was staggering a little, she was finally standing and looked up with tears streaming down her face.**

"**Thank you, Mistress, I am sorry for everything, but just remember you will always be my childhood friend, please kill me before it possesses me again" she said with blood trickling down her lip**

**Shadow walked over to her old friend and smiled a small sad smile, and looked into her eyes**

"**I am not going to lie to you, ok? But this is going to hurt and I know you didn't do it purposely, I was just hoping you were strong-willed and you could overcome it, Tabitha, I am sorry, for what I am about to do" Shadow said **

**Shadow put her hand into her body and grabbed her Heart and pulled it out, she looked at her heart, it was covered in darkness, but there was a light inside her heart that was the size of a nickel.**

**Tabitha gasped when her heart was taken out of her and fell to the ground, with Shadow kneeling next to her and smiled a sad smile, Tabitha was crying, her long curly purple hair sprawled around her with tears coming out of her silver eyes.**

"**V-V-Vivian, can you sing me that special song, you used to sing when we were kids?" she said crying Shadow nodded**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

**"Thank you Vivian" Tabitha said before Shadow crushed her Heart in her hand and held onto her Hearts ashes**

"**Raven, jar please" **

**Raven walked over with a jar in her mouth and gave it to her master; Shadow put the ashes in the jar and sealed it. She muttered something and the jar disappeared, Shadow stood up, and walked over to the limp body of Drake. He woke up and looked around to see his Girlfriend Tabitha dead, and looked at the towering figure above him, and fear consumed him.**

"**Drake, I will let you live, but come after me or Lulu and I won't hesitate to kill you, do you understand?" Shadow said **

**Drake got up and nodded and staggered trying to stand up, the wolf was by his side, and he gave her a letter, and disappeared.**

**-Flash Back end's-**

"**Her real name must be Vivian; she must have used the name Red to remind her of the blood shed" Said Jellal while we all nodded**

"**I agree"**

**We all turned to see Rogue my partner there with two Hotel keys with a poker-face.**

"**She was the one that was at our guild before disappearing and we didn't hear word of her till now" Rogue said my eyes widened in realization remembering what happened she said she had important business to take care of and left without another word**

"**That's makes so much sense"**

"**I remember when I used to be a Wizard Saint, the other members would talk about her, besides how Fairy Tail destroyed everything they touched" Jellal said chuckling**

"**All this thinking hurts" I complained**

"**Of course it would hurt you light bulb" sneered Cobra**

"**You wanna go snake boy"**

"**love too, lover boy"**

"**Poison breathe"**

"**Golden Boy"**

"**Poison freak"**

"**Blondie"**

"**Red head"**

"**Scarface"**

"**Who are you calling scar face when you have one to"**

"**Shut it blondie"**

"**Whatever Snake face"**

"**Stingy Bee"**

"**Fuck you, Fairy"**

"**Right back at you Saber"**

**We all heard a growl coming from Raven and stopped knowing she was going to hurt us if we didn't stop.**

**-With Shadow-**

**I was walking in the woods, with my cloak on. I looked at the stars and it instantly reminded me of mother, I am close to avenging you mother. I killed Tabitha now Drake is next on my list, then whoever is controlling them. Or was controlling Tabitha. I sighed and walked deeper into the woods. I walked into an empty clearing and sat down and started crying, I need to let all my emotions out so I won't break down in front of everyone.**

**-Time Skip-**

**(Lucy's POV)**

**I just needed to get away from them, I didn't mean to be mean to them I just needed some time to myself, I sighed and crept into the room. I saw Jellal sleeping on the bed next to Cobra and Midnight sleeping on his carpet with Sting and Rogue sleeping on the other bed with the exceeds and Raven sleeping on the couch, and my sister Shadow or Red sitting on the balcony. I walked to the balcony and sat on the railing next to my older sister. She turned toward me; she pulled her hood down and smiled at me.**

"**I'm sorry Lulu" she said**

"**It's fine, but remember I can fight too" I said giggling while she nodded and turned back to the quiet, dark city.**

"**You remembered"**

"**Of course, when I was in the coma, I could hear everything but I couldn't respond to you guys" she nodded and started singing another song we knew when we were kids, I joined in with her.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Shadow: You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away**

**Lucy: You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away**

**Shadow: You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

**Together: Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

**-Sting's POV-**

**I woke up to hear my mate and my mate's older sister talking, I saw movement and turned to see all of them waking up, we got up and looked at the balcony, they were both wearing cloaks and the hoods were down, and they started singing, I guess she didn't sense us waking up and moving. They were singing together before they sung a familiar song.**

**Shadow: I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Lucy: Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

**Shadow: Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

**(A/N: Lucy's lines are in () )**

**Shadow: Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

**Together: Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

**That was the song she was singing to that girl earlier, was it her and Lucy's song or no? I am so confused. They turned around to get off the railing and hugged each other before turning back to us, Lucy gasped and was shocked, while Shadow had a poker-face but in her eyes she was shocked. **

"**Well then let's get some sleep, or we will be tired in the morning" Shadow said before a bright light was shining in our faces.**

**-Normal POV-**

**Shadow re-quipped into some pajama pants and a long-sleeve shirt with her hair in a braid. **

"**Hai Hai! Sis" Lucy said before running into the bathroom and another bright light than disappeared and reappeared than disappearing again.**

**-Lucy's POV-**

**I ran into the bathroom and locked it behind ma and grabbed Virgo's key.**

"**I open thee gate of the Virgin"**

"**Virgo"**

"**Punishment princess?"**

"**Uh…no punishment Virgo, I need some Pajama's"**

"**Yes Princess"**

**She disappeared and reappeared again and handed them to me.**

"**Anything else Princess?" **

"**No Virgo, thank you"**

"**Hmm…"**

**With that, she disappeared and I stripped down and started putting my pajama's on, it was a Dark blue tank top with dark blue short shorts with golden stars on it that ended at my mid-thigh, I placed my keys to my waist on the belt, since we have been attacked while we were sleeping, it became a habit. I walked out to see the lights turned off and everyone sleeping, this time Shadow was sleeping in the bed that consisted of Jellal and Cobra, Midnight still sleeping on his carpet and Rogue sleeping on the other bed, wait- where's Sting? I was cut out of my thoughts when I felt arms snake around my waist and someone kissing my neck, I moaned a little and tilted my neck to give him more access. **

"**Sting w-we can't n-not i-in here" I said trying to catch my breath and to calm down enough to think.**

"**Why not?" he said his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine **

"**Th-ere are o-other p-people in the ro-oom" I stuttered, when he sighed, his cool minty breath touching my skin sending more shivers down my spine causing me to moan and blush in embarrassment, he smirked and the next thing I know is that he is carrying me bridal style and into another room down the hall from the room my team and Rogue were in. I heard him close the door and he threw me on the bed, and he crashed his lips against mine, causing me to moan loudly, I put my hands in his hair, it was soft, he trailed his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I gave it to him, I felt him smirk in the kiss, he trailed his hands up and down on my sides, causing me to moan louder. He broke the kiss, causing me to pout, he trailed light kisses down my jaw line to my neck, and he licked it before leaving more marks on me. I moaned even more and tugged at his hair; he trailed kisses down to my collarbone and nipped at it lightly. He groaned a little, I knew we had to stop, but his touch was addictive, I now feed off of his kisses. I pulled back, he looked at me, his dark blue eyes clouded with lust and need, and I had to look away before I melted completely at his touch.**

"**Sting we can't, I'm not ready…to umm…" I said trailing off, I felt heat rush to my face, and I must be blushing**

"**I know" he said before getting off of me and laying down next to me on my right side, he pulled me to him, and hugged me possessively, I giggled lightly before yawning. He kissed my forehead, before closing his eyes.**

"**Night Lucy" **

"**Night Sting"**

**That was the last thing I remembered before I let the darkness consume me.**

**-Time Skip-**

**(Normal POV)**

**The group of mage's was at the train station, they were talking, except Lucy and Sting they were making out with each other since they didn't know when they would see each other. While the group was trying to ignore them but couldn't since they had nothing to talk about, they were saved when the train's whistle blew. The male Fairy Tail mage's got on board carrying the luggage, while Rogue and Shadow tried to pry the couple apart. Shadow got an idea, and smirked knowing it would work.**

"**What is the salamander doing here?" she said loudly, causing Sting and Lucy to break apart, Lucy ran behind Shadow, while Sting was looking around. Shadow smirked and dragged Lucy on to the train.**

"**Bye Sting!" Lucy shouted waving while still being dragged by her sister and onto the train.**

"**Bye Lucy!" he shouted back waving**

**The two SaberTooth mage's and exceed's watched the train leave the station, before grabbing their bags and walking into town, they were already in Crocus, the Fairy Tail mage's accidently fell asleep and didn't get off on their stop, and now are heading to Magnolia.**

**-Time Skip-**

**The Fairy Tail mage's dropped their stuff off at Lucy's house and were walking to the guild. They soon arrived at the guild and stopped in front of the Guild's doors. Lucy brought her leg up and kicked open the doors.**

"**Hi Hi Minna!" Lucy stouted to her namaka**

"**Welcome back!" **

**Lucy giggled and waved before running to the bar where Mira and Erza and the other girls were at.**

"**Hi Lucy, how was your mission?" asked Mira wiping a beer glass with a rag**

"**It was good, I will have to talk to freed soon though and tell him about my bid accomplishment" Lucy said sitting down**

"**Hey Lu-Chan! I read the new chapter of your book, it's great but what happens to Violet?" asked Levy with a big sweet smile adoring her face**

"**You're just going to have to wait Levy-Chan" Lucy said laughing while she pouted and mumbled something about her being cruel and not giving any spoilers on the next book**

"**Well I better go, I need to go on a mission, so I can buy the book I want" Levy said waving bye and going to the mission board**

"**So Erza any word of Jellal?" Mira teased**

"**N-no n-n-not rea-ally" Erza said blushing scarlet and walking upstairs mumbling about taking a S-class mission to get away from the demon**

"**Hey Lisanna, how was your mission?" Lucy asked her**

"**It was great but Natsu destroyed the whole town and the woods" Lisanna said whinning**

"**Gomen Lisanna, Team Natsu is now your responsibility for the next year…" Lucy said trailing off**

"…**or two" Lucy added teasing the youngest Statruss sibling**

"**Lucy how could you be so cruel to me!" Lisanna whined Lucy laughed and waved her **

"**How about after the Grand Magic Games we have certain girl from Fairy Tail and have a girls week" Lucy said while Lisanna nodded excitedly before she had to go back to taking orders**

"**Hey Cana are you ever going to be sober for a whole day?" Lucy asked her drunken friend who was squinting at a mission flyer in her left hand and a mug of beer in the other**

"…"

**Bang!**

**Cana dropped the mug of beer and the flyer well it went flying and landing on the floor with Cana's head lying on the cool, wooden bar tabletop with her eyes closed, leaving only Mira and Lucy at the bar.**

"**Can I have a strawberry milkshake Mira?" asked Lucy**

"**Sure Lucy, I will be right back" Mira said before leaving**

"**Lulu I considered the idea of joining this year's S-class exam and I shall partake in it" **

**Lucy turned around to see Shadow and the rest of her team behind her. Lucy nodded, while Shadow nodded back at her**

"**I will be taking the team if you don't mind, you seem tired, we will be gone for a few days" Shadow said her voice filled with concern and worry**

"**I do, I think after I drink my milkshake I will go home, okay see you in a few days" Lucy said **

"**okay" **

"**Here you go Lucy, oh hello guys" Mira said smiling at them while handing Lucy her yummy drink**

"**Thanks Mira"**

"**Mira we need you to approve of this mission" Shadow said handing her the paper**

"**Hmm… destroy a dark guild for 2 million jewel, they seem desperate" Mira said while stamping the mission flyer and writing it down in the mission log book, and handing them the flyer**

"**Thanks Mira, see you sis in a few days" Shadow said before leaving with the boys in tow**

**-Time Skip-**

**(Lucy's POV)**

**After a few hours they left, I realized something. I went to the mission board and grabbed 3 not so easy missions, I walked to the bar and asked Mira to stamp them, Mira stamped them and recorded them into the Log book. I waved 'bye' and went to my house quickly and packed a bag and paid the land lady for this month's rent, and wrote a note and placed it on the island in the kitchen and walked to the train station and bought a ticket and boarded the train heading to clover for my first mission. I took 3 missions so I could test my strength, and work on what is lacking, I need to train so I could be chosen for this year's S-class exams and to be in the Grand Magic games. The Grand Magic Games are in 9 months while the S-class exams are in 6 months that gives me enough time to train even more and get stronger.**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: how was that? A very long chapter, anyway I will probably update Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart? Next or maybe 1 Melody and 2 Beats**

**Mysterious: I will make sure she tries to update both.**

**Video Gamer: I miss Anime Nerd!**

**Kitty: shut up geez, if you miss her so much go to her house you moron**

**Video Gamer: but… but it's so far away**

**Mysterious: you dumbass, she lives 4 house away from here**

**Video Gamer: it's still so far yet so close!**

**Kitty: anyway I am going to ignore my idiot brother and try to update one or two of my stories no promises, BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!**


	23. Another Notice

**Kitty: Hi Hi MINNA-SAN! This is not a chapter; I have a few announcements to make. **

**I will not be able to update on the weekdays, because I have Student Council, Yearbook committee, Homework, Choir, Orchestra, Studying, Babysitting, and dog taker and I since I am in Student Council, we had Career day yesterday. We are planning a school dance on February 21. I am the head of the decorating committee and the 7****th**** grade leader, and I will be very busy on the weekdays.**

**I can only update on the weekends, but not all of them, since I will only have dance, babysitting and studying on the weekends, I will be taking up another sport…again.**

**I will be having my family and friends watch for reviews, I will only update 2 or 3 stories on each day; I will try to update all my stories every weekend. Keyword ****Try. ****The top 2 or 3 stories that have the most reviews each week will be updated first and the others will be updated last.**

**Since my mom is pressuring me about College, she is making me do a lot of extra-curricular's so I can put it on my application for college, even though I am only a 7****th**** grader in middle school.**

**Mysterious: My poor girlfriend… *smirking* how about I make you feel better?**

**Video Gamer: Hey Holland! My little sister isn't ready for that kind of action she is only 12, and she will be keeping her innocen-**

**Kitty: What the HELL! I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions Gamer! I may be your little sister but, I don't need you to protect me! Plus I will be 13 soon, and I plan on keeping my so called 'innocence' for a long time, you moron.**

**Video Gamer: you so mean to me!**

**Kitty: Dammit! Act your own age, your fucking 14!**

**Video Gamer: Language young lady!**

**Kitty: 1. since when do I act like a lady? 2. I am only a year and a half younger than you, Inu isn't even like this 3. Who are you to talk to me about language? You cuss all the time, our niece was staying here for a few days and you cussed in front of her! and when our Aunt came to pick her up this morning you cussed in front of her and Aunt Jade, you cannot control your mouth at all.  
Video Gamer: Hey! Dammit I can to control my fucking mouth, you swear more than I do, respect your damn elder.**

**Kitty: you're telling me about respect? Last Friday, you got mad because you failed 3 subjects and when you found out you cussed out all your teachers, that is why you got detention dammit!**

**Video Gamer: I did not! **

**Mysterious: you dumbass, yes you did, I have all my classes with you, I was there watching it**

**Video Gamer: then why'd you not stop me, you asshole!?**

**Mysterious: because it was entertaining that's why, class is so uninteresting and you made it interesting last Friday and don't call me an asshole you fucking idiot *getting into a physical fight with each other literally***

**Anime Nerd: why are they fighting this time?**

**Kitty: this time it was over different subjects…**

**Anime Nerd: They are starting to get on my fucking nerves**

**Kitty: I agree, why don't you do the ending thi-*getting hit my a lamp literally***

**Anime Nerd: Kitty are you ok-**

**Kitty: Dammit! can't you fucking morons take the fight outside and not destroy my room again!?*joining in on the fight***

**Anime Nerd: Fucking morons they will never learn will they? Anyway please read and leave a review on her stories, and if you want her to be your beta reader she will try to cram that in her schedule and bye-bye MINNA!*getting hit by a binder* you fucking morons can't you be more mature and civilized!?*joining in the fight***


	24. S-class Contestents

**Who are you exactly?**

**Kitty: Hello Minna, I am very sad, I haven't had any reviews lately. Ya'll are so mean to your author.**

**Mysterious: I have to agree, *smirking*now when you're done updating, I will make you feel better**

**Inu: *Squealing* so cute! Can you make me an Aunt now!? Please I promise to do your homework for 2 days!**

**Kitty: Hell NO!**

**Nerd: Anyway changing the subject Please leave a review**

**Kitty: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Nerd: me either!**

**-Time Skip-**

**(Normal POV)**

**Lucy was on her way back to Magnolia, she just completed her 3 missions with ease. It only took her a week, but she has been gone for 3 months. She wanted to train to become stronger, which she has had her spirits help her, she even trained her spirits to where they can all open there own gate and to where she can summon them without her key's and she has collected some more keys. She has 4 elemental keys, 5 platinum keys and she has 4 Dragon keys. She has been training her water magic and working on making 'URANO METRIA' stronger. She met an old friend of hers and she taught Lucy a new magic and some celestial spells. Lucy's new magic was very strong she didn't know why, she asked her trainer why but her trainer always avoided the question, but her old friend told her to keep training and it would be more strong then it was now. She arrived in Magnolia and walked to her house, she was balancing on the bridge, it was late at night, so she mentally call out Plue.**

"**Hi Plue, how are you?"**

"**pun-pun"**

**Lucy squealed at his cuteness and picked him up while still balancing on the bridge. She was too busy squealing, she didn't notice, someone watching her closely and smirking, before he called his many friends over, and started sneaking up on the blonde.**

**-Lucy's POV- **

**I was too busy with Plue, I forgot to check my surroundings and I felt something cover my mouth and start tying me up from behind. Don't panic Lucy, calm down. I force closed Plue's gate.**

"**A celestial mage, huh? Without her keys she is powerless" I knew he took my keys, because I heard keys jingling before I could mentally summon one of my spirits someone interfered **

"**White DragonSlayer Roar!"**

**Since the guy was holding me, I fell and was sitting, with my legs tucked underneath me. I was too busy trying to get the rope off that was placed tightly tied to my wrists to hear a certain mate of mine fighting and when he was done, I didn't see him walking toward me with my keys in hand.**

"**Lucy what the hell were you thinking?"**

**I looked up to see my mate's eyes filled with anger, worry and…fear, I looked away, I heard him sigh, he walked behind me and untied the rope that was tied around my wrists. I took the gag out of my mouth and stood up rubbing my wrists, he handed me my keys, I took them and placed them back on my belt, and looked at him, he was rubbing circles on his forehead, I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, I missed him so much these past few months. I was trying to keep myself busy training, so I wouldn't have to miss him, but it didn't work. He kissed me back and pushed me closer to him, he trailed his tongue against my bottom lip asking for entrance, I decided to tease him so I broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck, I nipped at it playfully, before biting him, he tugged my hair and groaned. I kissed where I bit him and trailed kisses back to his jawline, I pulled away before crashing my lips against his and kissing him roughly and passionately. He picked me up bridal style and started walking, this time he broke the kiss and went to where he bit me a few months ago, he bit it and I moaned loudly in pleasure I was starting to get hot and bothered now, he kept biting different area's on my neck and I would moan loudly. I felt tired and Sting noticed and kissed me before kissing my forehead and nuzzled me.**

"**Night Lucy"**

"**Night Sting"**

**-A few hours later-**

**I woke up in an empty bed, I sat up and saw I was in a hotel room; I stretched and covered my mouth when I yawned, and I looked on the bedside table to see my keys lying there. I looked out the window to see it wasn't even dawn yet and I just lay back in bed not wanting to get up, and was thinking of what all happened before I fell asleep. I came back to Magnolia, I was ambushed, I was saved, I was with Sting, I was making-out with him, I fell asleep in his arms, so where the HELL am I? And where the HELL did Sting go? I sighed and closed my eyes; I let the dark abyss consume me.**

**-The Neat Morning-**

**I woke up for the second time that day and yawned, I felt an arm around my waist hugging me possessively to a well-built, hard and defined chest, I turned to see Sting sleeping…and shirtless. I calm down, because I felt heat rush to my cheeks, I traced his face with my pinky and when I got to his mouth, he crashed his lips against mine, I giggled lightly before joining in. We were too busy kissing; we forgot there was someone else in here, We heard a coughing noise, and we broke apart, there was a thin line of saliva connecting from both our mouths, Sting pecked me on the lips, I smiled and we both turned to see Rogue shirt-less standing there with Frosh and Lector looking at us, I grew red from embarrassment and buried my head in Sting's chest.**

"**What the Hell Rogue, Dammit! Why do you have to be so quiet out of all times!?"**

"**Did I make someone mad by interrupting their morning session?"**

"**What the Hell did you think?"**

"**I'm sorry Sting and Lucy-san but we maybe have to go to her guild, before any of certain members figure out she is with us and start a fight"**

**I broke out of Sting's embrace and sat up, and as soon as I did Frosh and Lector flew over and cuddled on my lap, I smiled down at them and started petting them.**

"**Rogue's right Sting, I better get to the guild, I have been gone for 3 months" I said **

"**And Rogue call me Lucy, no honorifics, it's embarrassing" I said blushing**

"**Hai Lucy"**

**I nodded and got up and stretched, I heard a growl and I looked up to see Sting growling at Rogue while Rogue was blushing Scarlet and was looking away, I was confused what just happened?**

"**I like your black underwear Fairy-san"**

**I looked down and saw I was only wearing a T-shirt, Virgo must have changed me last night**

**I grabbed my keys and ran into the bathroom, I quickly took a shower and dried off and summoned Virgo and she gave me some clothes from the celestial world.**

**(A/N: She is wearing the celestial clothes from the Alliance Arc, after she beat Angel)**

**I walked out the bathroom and into the Hotel room, I saw Rogue, Sting and the exceeds already ready and waiting at the door. I walked to them smiling; we walked out of the hotel room and into the lobby, Rogue went to check us out, as soon as he did Sting smashed his lips to mine, I surrendered and joined in, and he broke the kiss and looked me in the eye.**

"**Don't ever leave like that and not tell me, if you do I will hunt you down and drag you back and make sure you won't leave" He said holding me close to him, I nodded and smiled at him**

**Then we started another hot session, we were once again interrupted by someone coughing. We broke apart, I giggled while Sting kissed my forehead, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, he hugged me before letting me go. I giggled again and summoned Plue and started balancing on the bridge, we passed my apartment. **

"**Lucy you need to be careful" Sting said worry laced in his voice**

"**I'm fine; I do this every day when I am in Magnolia" I said before jumping off and took off running with the dragon duo running behind me with their exceeds flying right next to me, I turned my head around and stuck my tongue out, Sting was laughing and Rogue was smirking in amusement, I smiled at them and turned my head to see we were a few feet from the Guild's building, I stopped dead in my tracks, the Dragon Duo following in suit. I smirked and kicked open the doors.**

"**Hello Minna!"**

"**Welcome Back Lucy!" **

**I walked in a few feet before I saw a blur and was tackled to the ground; I swear I saw some stars; I opened my eyes to see Natsu hugging me, I pushed him off of me and giggled.**

"**Luccccce! Why'd you leave without me? It was so boring! Erza was worried, the whole guild was" he said whining, I shook my head at his antic's **

"**Don't leave like that again Luce, or I will have to hunt you down and make sure you don't do that again Luce! We're partners and we always have adventures together" Natsu said pouting I giggled at him and ruffled his hair**

"**Gomen Natsu, I was training so I could possibly part take in this year's S-class exam since I am wea-"**

"**Luce who called you weak? I will kill them, who did? Luce you're my best friend and you're not weak" Natsu said seriousness dripping off each word, I looked around to see all the guild members agreeing, I started crying, Natsu panicked and hugged me.**

"**Luce did I say something wrong? What did I do?" he kept asking after a while I stopped crying, I wiped my tears and smiled**

"**I love you guys so much! And I thought I was weak so I went to train to become stronger" I said looking at the whole guild**

"**Attention you brats!"**

**We all looked up at master, Erza, Mystogan, Laxus, and Gildarts, Mirajane were standing behind him, he was standing on the railing, while he cleared his throat.**

"**Listen up, now all of you know the S-class trials are coming up soon, and the last S-class trial caused us to be frozen in time for 7 years! We will be having 16 competitors and they are…" Master said grinning**

"**Natsu Dragneel"**

"**I'm all fired up!"**

"**Gray Fullbuster"**

"**I will surpass you Natsu"**

"**Lucy Heartfilia"**

"**Nannia!? I will not give up"**

"**Levy McGarden"**

"**Ara Ara Minna"**

"**Fried Justine"**

"**I will do my best"**

"**Cana Alberona"**

"…"

"**Lisanna Statruss"**

"**Evergreen"**

"**Elfman Statruss"**

"**I'm a man!"**

"**Gajeel Redfox"**

"**Gihi"**

"**Wendy Marvel"**

"**Jellal Fernandez"**

"**Midnight"**

"**Cobra"**

"**Midnight Raven"**

"**and last but not least Shadow Heart"**

**The whole guild erupted in cheers and they started partying, I sighed tiredly. I got up and walked to the bar, where Mira was.**

"**Hello Mira, strawberry milkshake" she nodded and left, I laid my head on the cold, wooden bar tabletop.**

"**Lucilla" **

**I flinched, oh no, I totally forgot about how Shadow would react. I am in big trouble; I am too young to die. I raised my head up and turned around to see Shadow and the rest of my new team behind here, I laughed nervously.**

"**Hey Sis, how was the mission?"**

"**Which one? We went on 59 missions, while looking for you"**

"**I am so sorry Shadow, my training was only going to be for 3 weeks, but plans changed" I explained**

"**Lucy don't ever do that again. I mean ****Ever" ****she said hugging me, I hugged her back while smiling, as soon as we broke apart, I felt arms snake around my waist, and was pushed into a well-built body, I blushed scarlet.**

"**Hey Mate" he whispered **

"**Hey S-sting"**

"**Gihi, Congratulations Bunny-girl your Sting's mate, no?"**

"**Congrats, Blondie, I didn't expect ya'll to be mated so soon" **

"**Yay! Congratulation Lucy-san you're now my sister"**

**I looked behind my team to see Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy standing there, the two male DragonSlayers were smirking smugly and Wendy was smiling but blushing.**

"**M-minna it-"I was cut off by my mate**

"**Ah Gajeel-san, Laxus-san, Wendy-san no we haven't mated… yet, Lucy wants to wait" Sting said **

"**Lucy-san, M-ay I see your mating mark?" Wendy asked blushing **

"**Sure Wendy" I said **

**I grabbed her hand and walked into the infirmary; I closed the door and took my shirt off.**

"**It is very pretty Lucy-san" Wendy squealed **

"**Thanks Wendy" I said while putting my shirt back on and walking out with Wendy skipping happily behind me giggling.**

**I walked to the bar, and as soon as I did Mira was there with a strawberry milkshake.**

"**Hello Mira, thank you"**

**I said taking the yummy drink and sipping happily, I looked at her and she was squealing with hearts in her eyes. Oh No, what the Hell just happened.**

"**Mira are you okay?"**

"**Of course I am Lucy why wouldn't I be?" she said smiling **

"**Oh nothing so where's Erza?" I asked changing the subject**

"**She took another S-class job, she will be back soon though" Mira said smiling happily looking at Fried**

"**Okay, so anything interesting happened while I was gone?" I asked sipping the yummy one of a kind drink**

"**Jellal and Erza are finally together and Natsu and Lisanna are dating also, besides that not really anything" Mira said happily**

"**Finally about time!" I said exaggerating by sighing loudly before erupting in giggles along with Mira**

"**Oh Yeah! Levy and Gajeel have been taking a lot of missions together"**

"**So?"**

"**ALONE meaning NO PatherLily!" **

**I gasped shocked could my best friend be dating Gajeel my mate's partner's idol? I snapped out of my thoughts to see Mira had left the bar, when I felt someone kissing my neck with arms snaking around my waist perfectly, I giggled lightly and moving my neck to give him more access, I smiled when he moved up and down my neck leaving a trail of hot, sweet kisses, I moved to turn in my seat to see my mate pouting, I smiled.**

"**Hey Sting, did you want something?"**

"**Yeah I am hungry please cook me something Blondie" he said smirking**

"**Baka Stingy-Bee" I said before giving him a powerful Lucy Kick to his stomach causing him to fly away and hit some guild members and another brawl starting, I smiled at how perfect my life is.**

**(A/N: Oh the irony! I am so evil aren't I?)**

**-Unknown POV-**

"**Is it ready?"**

**A male figure with a floor-length cloak on covering him from sight said looking out the window and at the darkness covering the kingdom he ruled.**

"**Yes, now we have to wait for her to unlock her true potential" Said a little girl with pure white hair and dark black eyes, she was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress with her hair in a side braid and with blue flats with a white bow on it with shackled around her arms, with the chains dangling when she bowed to her master**

"**Hmm…well looks like she needs a little push… this will be interesting, won't it Layla?"**

**A tall, skinny, women with blonde hair and deep chocolate brown eyes she was wearing a white floor-length dress with a white flower in her hair, she was locked in a cage also wearing shackles with chains dangling from them.**

"**You will never get them! Even if you do Lucy will stop you!"**

"**Not unless I control her and lie to her, eh?"**

"**What do you want?"**

"**I want to become the Dragon king and control the dragons and take over the world meaning I need to marry your daughter Lucy and take over the throne, So I can awaken Zeref"**

"**You will never get away with it"**

"**Oh really watch me"**

"**Gladly"  
-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: Ahoy Minna, I will update Kawii Neko Lucy or Heart and 1 Melody and 2 Beat's today so yay!**

**Mysterious: I will make sure she does and doesn't get distracted like last time**

**Kitty: Then Get out **

**Mysterious: Why?**

**Kitty: you will distract me that's why**

**Mysterious:*smirking* how about I give you some motivation?**

**Kitty: B-bye B-b-bye M-minna!**


	25. Independent Guilds and Exams

Who Are you Exactly?

Kitty: Ahoy Minna, sorry I did not update any of my stories last weekend. Anyway I probably will update tomorrow but maybe not, my sister is going college hunting and I am forced to go with, then I have to go dress shopping on Sunday and I have a babysitting too so depends.

Mysterious: Tomorrow Kitty will be 13 so happy early birthday Kitty.

Kitty: Thank you Mysterious, anyway someone asked me if my birthday is on Valentine's Day, to answer yes it is on Valentine's Day which is tomorrow and Guess what it is FRIDAY 13th lol so yeah that is why Valintine is in my username is Katarina Midnight Valintine, Anyway I will shut up and start typing.

-Unknown POV-

There stood 5 cloaked figures they each had floor length cloaks that had a different design on each cloak, with 5 sleeping little creatures in a clearing in a forest near a famous independent guild. Two of the silhouettes were obviously girls with a small frame and curves in all the right places one was taller than the other while the other 3 were guys with tall well-built frames.

"I trained her and her power is growing stronger each passing day, she asked me why it was I would just change the subject, I taught her celestial spells and helped her get some new keys and taught her a new magic" said the short female

"Which magic?"

"…Holy Heaven magic"

They all gasped at what she said and were shocked she would teach her that powerful magic; you could die just practicing the spell.

"Queen Vivian will not be happy" said a male cloaked Figure

"She is your mate so once you tell her; she won't hurt you since you're her mate" explained the other female

"Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious? She won't punish you, but after what happened last time, we are going to avoid getting in trouble" explained the other cloaked figure, everyone shuddered at the memory

"Anyway we will be participating in the Grand Magic Games, as guardians and namake we can't let them try and kill her…again" said the Female

"Hai Hai!" thay said in usion

-Lucy's POV-

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes, I tried to get up but I felt a wait on my mid-torso and it was bare, I followed it to see my mate hugging me to his chest with a calm expression on his face. I giggled and faced him and started tracing his face with my finger, I was startled when he snapped his eyes open and smiled at me before crashing him lips on mine. I moaned in to the kiss wanting to continue but there were 3 other Dragon slayers in the house, so we had to stop now. I pulled away from the heated kiss to see my Mate pouting before changing to a confused look on his face, I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips before getting up, but once my feet touch the floor I am pulled into a warm embrace, I see blonde hair in the corner of my eye and giggle lightly. I was pulled down and landed on something; I look around to see Sting had pulled me on to his lap, I smiled and was going to kiss him on the cheek, and he smirks and moves his face to where I kiss him on the lips, I surrender and move my lips with his in sync, I moan and my hands find his way to his soft, silky hair and tug at it lightly earning me a groan from him, I smirk in the kiss and pull away breathless.

"I…I"

"I…what?"

"I need to get ready for the guild and I have shopping to do"

"Fine"

I got up and went to the bathroom; I changed into black short-shorts and a violet purple bell sleeves halter top with some white thigh-high socks and black knee high-heeled boots. I did all my morning necessities before walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Rogue, Sting, Midnight, Jellal, and Cobra and Red eating break feast, I smiled lightly at them before walking to the counter and making a cup of coffee.

"Morning Sis"

"Morning Red"

"Rough night?"

"Yes"

I brought the cup to my lips and drank it, the warm liquid soothing me and calming my nerves.

"I'm better now"

"Knew you would, you are when you have your coffee"

I hummed in response and finished it, I smiled and put the cup in the sink before leaving the room to get my keys and my whip and attaching them to my belt. I went back into the living room to see everyone ready; I smiled and walked out the door with everyone following.

-At the guild-

(Normal POV)

Lucy was at the bar with the other girls with Red while the boys joined the guild's brawl that Natsu started.

"Lu-chan!"

"Yes Levy?"

"Why didn't you tell me Sting was your mate?"

"I was planning on it Levy-chan"

"Hai Hai"

"I heard you have been spending some quality time with a certain Dragon Slayer" I teased her

After I said that the other girls started questioning her except Red who was drinking a chocolate milkshake, she was thinking real hard on something. Even though she is wearing a cloak with a hood over her head and is poker-faced I can read her body language.

-Red's POV-

'The S-class exams were coming up soon and so was the Grand Magic Games, I need to talk to master soon and my other master and 'Her' she must be very mad at me' I smiled at the thought

(Normal POV)-Time Skip- (A week later)

It's been about a week since Lucy came back home and she had been training all week only sleeping, eating, and taking breaks. She was hardly in the guild considering she was always training the Saber's went back to their own guild saying they had to pay their rent and they would be back to see the rest of the S-class exams.

"Attention you Brats! Today the S-class exams will take part in the woods near the guild you brats will choose a partner"

Natsu and Lisanna

Levy and Gajeel

Jellal and Gray

Elfman and Evergreen

Wendy and Cana

Midnight and Cobra

Midnight Raven and Shadow

Lucy and Fried

Elfman and Wendy

The teams were posted in sparkling letters in the air. Master looked over them and hummed in approval before looking at them and smiling.

"We will have team battles if your partner is defeated they are disqualified from the Exams" he explained

"Now if you run into any monsters and you are defeated you are still in the Exams, You have a total of 5 hours before it is over Now GO!" he shouted at the end

They all rushed into the forest with their partner and waiting for them to encounter another team to fight.

-UnKnown POV-

A short yet tall girl with very pale porcelain skin with cherry red hair, the tips of it was black, she kept it in pigtails and she had a black heart on each corner of her eye, she had sapphire blue eyes that were hidden under her dark lashes , A tiny raven black hat on her head with a cheery red bow on it, with matching cherry red lace up boots that ended at her knee's, with tiny black bows on the side of them, with black lace fingerless gloves with a lacey black dress the sleeves were lace that clung to her like a second skin that ended at her mid-thigh, she had black eyeliner with red lipstick on, over her very cheery red lips, with a black wand and 'Kitty' in red cursive engraved into the wand that was in her boot, her guild mark was on her right shoulder-blade it was black with red outline, her floor length hooded cloak had a blood red Heart with a black and white dragon in the heart was on but the hood was down to show her poker face.

She was holding a sleeping baby wolf, it had white fur with red tipped ears and a red tipped fluffy soft tail, the paws to elbows were red it had a black heart on its hip with a black royal crown under its right eye.

She was standing in a clearing it was dark only the moonlight and the stars lit through the clearing, she was looking at the night sky while the breeze was hitting her pale skin. Her lips curved upward revealing a smile on her face; she giggled lightly then stopped suddenly noticing what she was doing.

"Katarina you okay?"

She turned to see her Mate walking toward her, a look of concern and worry on his face; she felt bad for making him worry and smiled a small smile at him.

"I'm fine just tired and trying to sort out my thoughts" she said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry just a lot on my mind"

"Okay if you're sure" he said

"I am positive"

-Author's Note-

Kitty: I am Sorry this is just a filler chapter and it's late and I am sorry for the grammar errors and it's boring I am very tired I have had a stressful week this week and it will be worse next week so I am sorry and that it is short I will be working on Dating Survey next or 1 Melody and 2 Beat's they will be updated next I don't know when BYE-BYE MINNA-SAN!


End file.
